Organization XIII Plus IV
by ChiCakes
Summary: Organization gets a shock when suddenly four new members appear at the same time, the only thing is that their from the real world. Utter Chaos! AxelxOC ZexionxOC! New Chapter! READ!
1. Welcome to our world

**Organization XIII plus IV!**

**Intro**- Organization gets a shock when suddenly four new members appear at the same time, the only thing is that their from this world. What will happen to the Organization and these new members? Utter Chaos!

Pairings- possible OC Organization but unlikely.

**CHELSEA**- Hey, Michi and me are the authors, go us! Just wanted to say thanks for reading our story, we're going to do quite a few chapters and…

**AXEL**- Shut up will you; you're boring them already.

**MICHI**- You shut up Axel or I'll dye your hair pink. (Evil smirk)

**AXEL**- Don't come near me, I have fire! (Backs away)

(Michi steps towards him and he cowers behind Kitexa)

**CHELSEA** - Possibly some violence towards Marluxia but still…- Anyway, there will be some drama and comedy. Drama from me and Comedy from Michi.

**MARLUXIA**- Why me?

(Everyone shrugs)

**MICHI**- Because you love flowers and have pink hair.

**CHELSEA**- Can someone do the disclaimer so we can start!

**DEMYX**- _They own nothing in this story!_

(Michi nudges him, very hard)

**DEMYX**- Ouch that hurt, _apart from Helexsca, Chimix, Dayvex and Kitexa._ Happy now?

(Everyone nods and story begins)

(Chelsea/ Helexsca P.O.V)

The last thing that I remembered was walking home from school with my friends when we were pulled through a dark portal that appeared in front of us. We came out in the world that never was and as I looked around I saw we were surrounded by heartless.  
Everything went black and we all woke up sometime later with some changes. I had wings! Michi had a streak of white in her hair, KT had a pair of cute little cat ears and all Davey's hair had gone black.

"Guys where are we?" asked KT. "You are in the World that never was, our home, who are you?" Spoke the all too familiar voice of Xemnas. KT in front of me flinched before she faced him. "Um…" She was shaking so much I had to try and calm her down. "Calm down, he won't hurt you." She calmed down a bit and stopped shaking. "Are you lost?" "Yes." Squeaked KT. He sighed and motioned for us to follow him. "Follow me and I'll see what I can do."

He lead us up to the castle and there Siax was at the door. "New members Superior?" He nodded and took us to his office.  
Xemnas gave us all a seat before sitting down himself. "How can I help you?" We all shrugged and he carried on. "Well I believe you may have had your hearts stolen from you and that you may now be nobodies, like me. Us stronger nobodies that have kept our human form have banded together to form Organization 13. We are on a quest to regain our lost hearts. If you want, you can join us." KT and Davey weren't convinced yet. "We have cookies." Now they were.

"Welcome to Organization 17 then. We'll have to find out if you have any powers or weapons later but first we have to change your names. While you're here you will be a completely new person." He handed us all a piece of paper each and explained it to us. "You can either anagram your names yourselves and add a X in somewhere or I can do it for you." Everyone else started scribbling except me.  
"Why aren't you writing like your friends?" "Because I already know my name, it's Helexsca." The others didn't take long finding their names. "Chimix?!" squawked Michi. "Kitexa." Squeaked Katie. "Dayvex." Mumbled David. "Great, now I'll show you to your room. You don't mind sharing a room do you?" We all shook our heads and he smirked his evil little smirk as he led us to our room.

"Here you are, you have a bathroom, lounge and bedroom in here. If you need anything just ask me." He left and we all went in only to have a heart attack. It was huge; the lounge had two sofa's, a bookcase, a mini fridge, another bookcase, a TV, a little table and there was still enough room to play twister. We went into the bathroom once we regained our breath only to lose it again. The bedroom had four double beds, two wardrobes with built in mirrors and the bathroom then was an on suite.

Dayvex lay down on the bed and took off his shoes while we wandered around. "I wonder where we could get some new clothes from?" Pondered Kitexa. I wandered over to the nearest wardrobe and found it full to the brim with clothes. The other two opened the other wardrobe and it was equally as full. The one I had opened had some boys clothes in it too so I think that means Dayvex was sharing with me.

We all grabbed something and got changed except Dayvex who was still lying on the bed, the lazy little... I put on a black MCR T-shirt and black jeans covered in rips and a few chains. Kitexa had on a pink strap top and blue jeans with a cute pink belt. Chimix put on a grey and black stripe jumper and black skinny trousers.

"Shoes?" asked Chimix. We opened one of the drawers and it had about ten pairs of shoes each! I picked out a pair of black biker boots, Kitexa grabbed a pair of pink sandals and Chimix put on a pair of grey trainers. There were another three drawers so we opened the next one that was full of accessories. We had a look through and tried on different things. I kept on a pair of black net gloves to the elbow without any fingers and a black choker with red rubies in it. Kitexa found a pair of silver hoop earrings and a silver necklace with a pink love heart. Chimix wrapped a ribbon with bells at the end to a piece of her hair.

We went onto the next drawer and found… "Make up and perfume!" There was some stuff for Dayvex in here but the whole room seemed female dominated. Go us! The last drawer had all our Organization cloaks and things in it.  
We went over to one of the beds and started chatting about all the things we found in the wardrobes and how cool this place was. While we were chatting Dayvex went through the wardrobe and got out some stuff for himself. He got a black Linkin Park top, black jeans, black trainers and a black spike belt. He got changed and sat back down on the bed again.

"So Chel-Helexsca, you seem to know more about these than us, who are they and what do they want?" I looked down then back up at him. "Well their nobodies, their the bodies left behind by people whose hearts were either stolen or lost. The strongest nobodies formed the organization to get their hearts back. Xemnas wants to do this by collecting hearts from heartless, the ones who steal the hearts, and making something called kingdom hearts. You with me so far?" They nodded and I went on. "There is only one thing that can release the hearts from them and that's a key blade. Only a few people can wield them. Well that's just about everything. We may have special powers here by the way, and maybe even our own weapons." They all just looked at me and then at each other. "Ok then." They all said after some time.

We hung around in the lounge for a while until someone knocked on the door. I got up and answered it. Axel ran in and hid behind me. "You got to help me, a crazy guy with pink hair and a very, very large scythe is trying to kill me." I giggled and told him to hide in the bedroom. It wasn't long before Marluxia ran in looking for Axel. "Have you guys seen a guy with red spiky hair and emo tears?" We all shook our heads and he gave us a little wave before going off again.

I went into the bedroom and found Axel. "He's gone now, you can come out." As I walked past Chimix I whispered to her. "Flower Power." Chimix burst out laughing. "What's with her?" Asked Axel. "Nothing, she'll be fine in a moment." She stopped laughing and Axel gave her a confused look. "So you're the new guys, what's your names then? Mines Axel, got it memorised?" I pointed to everyone and said their names. "I'm Helexsca, that's Kitexa, Chimix, Dayvex and Marluxia. Marluxia?" I looked back again and Marluxia was stood there next to Dayvex wielding his scythe. "Bye bye." Yelled Axel as he sprinted out of the room. "Nobody touches my plants!" Yelled Marluxia as he ran out after him. I shut the door and sat back down.

"This is going to be fun." Chimix had an evil smirk on her face and I could hear an evil laugh from her. I knew what she was thinking about. "I'm going on a little tour, be back soon!" Chimax said as she rushed out the door. We all stared at the door, then each other, then back at the door. Dayvex and Kitexa both shrugged their shoulders.

**

* * *

MICHI **- Review please:D 

**AXEL - **YEAH! Review!!

**MICHI - **More soon!! Keep reading!

**

* * *

Bloopers!**

"_You are in the World that never was, our home, who are you?" Spoke the all too familiar voice of Xemnas. "We are the almighty rulers of the world!" Kitexa said. "HOLD UP! That isn't how the script goes!"-Chelsea. "Well I read whatever's on the script"._

_Snatches script "THE HELL! AXEL!!"_

"_EEP!" Runs away_

_

* * *

We all grabbed something and got changed except Dayvex. "Wait! I'm not changing with him in here!" Chimix screamed. "YOU RUINED THE STORY!" Axel screamed. "I DON'T CARE!" gets out hamham "GRR!"_

"_AHH! NOT THE FACE!" runs off again... "Err…can we get back to the story?" - Chelsea_


	2. Sugar overload

**Chapter 2!!**

**MICHI**- Chapter two!

**EVERYONE**- Yay!

**MARLUXIA**- I don't like this chapter. (Reads it) It was you! I'm going to kill you! (Summons scythe)

**MICHI**- It wasn't me, it was Axel!

**CHELSEA**- Marluxia this is a new carpet! No murder in here! If you want to murder her take it outside.

**MICHI**- Traitor! (Chelsea shrugs) Do I mean nothing to you?

**CHELSEA**- You're a very good friend but no blood on the carpet!

**MARLUXIA**- Don't worry I'll wait until chapter three (Evil smirk)

**MICHI**- Someone help me and someone else say the disclaimer.

**DEMYX**- Once again _they own nothing in this story except Helexsca, Chimix, Dayvex and Kitexa._

**CHELSEA**- Good Demyx, here's a bag of sugar. (Passes sugar and Demyx digs in)

* * *

(Chimix P.O.V)

I walked down the halls until I found a garden. I crept in and saw it flooded with flowers, my eyes went to the size of dinner plates. After I calmed down I walked around looking at the flowers. I came up to some flowers that looked super sensitive. I got bored after a minute of staring so, I poked it.  
A huge gust of wind came behind me.  
I slowly turned my head and saw a very scary looking Marluxia. "Don't ever touch my plants!" he seethed out. It creeped me out on the outside but inside I was cackling like an evil demon.  
"I'm sorry, it looked oh so pretty! And my hand slipped" I replied putting on my innocent face that no one could resist (well from my world). The scary look disappeared and his eyes went all sparkling, "It's not your fault that they are so pretty".  
Wow,  
"Ok well bye bye". I skipped out and made my way back to our room quickly.

* * *

(Helexsca P.O.V)

I started talking about all the members of the organisation so Kitexa and Dayvex could understand. Then I heard the door slam open and close. I looked over and saw Chimix pulling out a button.  
"What's that Chimix?" I asked, the other two stared as well.  
"You'll see now" she replied and pushed the button. A loud boom was heard followed by a scream. We all stared at Chimix before she started laughing again.

(Chimix P.O.V)

A minute later a very blown up looking Marluxia slammed open the door to our room. "………HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" we all laughed. Marluxia had tints of burnt pink hair and his clothes were mostly ripped.  
"YOU!" he shouted pointing his finger at me.  
"It wasn't me" I replied doing that puppy face we all knew no one could resist. Too bad cause he resisted it! He resisted my puppy face!  
"You did this didn't you! All my flow-I mean plants! You killed them all" he shouted with streams of tears down his face.  
"No I didn't" I said.  
Marluxia had his angry face back on and started chasing me around the room with his Scythe.  
We ran around the room in circles for at least 5minutes until I darted to Kitexa and hid behind her. Kitexa stared at the now super mad flower boy charging her way and her eyes went wide. She shut her eyes and gave out a little squeak. A big pink shield appeared in front of her, flo-I mean Marluxia being super mad rammed right into the gigantic shield and fell back with a red printed face.  
We all stared at the seemingly unconscious Marluxia. I walked up to him and poked him with my foot. No reaction. "He's knocked out" Dayvex pointed out. "Oh never he's just playing dead!" Helexsca said sarcastically.  
"So…what do we do with him now?" Kitexa asked. Silence engulfed the room as everyone just stared at the unconscious body in front of them.  
"I say we-"  
"No" Helexsca interrupted me.  
"Aww, you didn't even hear my idea" I protested.  
"What ever the idea is we would never agree" Dayvex said.  
"Tch" I pouted.  
"So…what do we do then?" Kitexa asked again.  
Everyone just stared at the body except for me who was waving my hands like a maniac.  
Sighs  
"What is your idea Chimix?" Helexsca asked.  
I started giving off an evil snicker while rubbing my hands together _evilly.  
_"Simple" I said.  
I walked over to Marluxia and dragged him by the feet.  
"Dayvex could you open the window please?" I asked. Dayvex applied and opened the window. I dragged Marluxia to the window, picked him up by the hood and kicked him through the window, which sent him flying out. The group had mouths hung open at what I just did.  
"Are we allowed to do that?" Kitexa said. "I don't know but if anyone asks it was Axel" I replied with a creepy smile on her face. Everyone nodded their heads.

_Grumble!_

"Err…" everyone stared at Dayvex's stomach as it grumbled again.  
"Maybe we should go eat now" Kitexa suggested. We all nodded our heads once again and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

When we arrived at the kitchen Luxord was already sitting down sipping his tea. Kitexa and Dayvex sat down on the table while me and Helexsca rummaged through the cupboards. I finally found a pancake mix and started to cook. YES! I can cook!  
As I cooked the pancakes, Helexsca found a bag of sugar. She walked over to the table and started stuffing her face with it. When I reached the table with the pancakes I saw Helexsca shaking a bit with wide eyes. She jumped out of her seat, which nearly spooked us and started going around the room like a maniac. "I think she had too much sugar" Dayvex said.  
"You think?! She had a whole bag!" Kitexa shouted.  
"Guys maybe we should stop her now before she does something stupid" I said my eyes still focused on Helexsca.

Soon plates and kitchen pans were being thrown everywhere. "Dayvex! Du-" **WHAM! **"Uck… never mind" I sweat dropped as Dayvex fell backwards with a pan stuck on his face.  
"Helexsca you need to calm down!" Kitexa tried to reason. Too bad it didn't work.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE! -EEP!" Axel shouted as he ducked from more flying pans. Marluxia was right behind him so it hit his face instead of Axel. "Next time Axel don't move" Marluxia seethed out as he threw the pan to the floor.  
"Whatever anyways what's going on?"  
We all crawled under the table for safety as we explained to him and flower boy. "Helexsca had sugar and now she's gone all hyper" Dayvex said rubbing his nose where the pan hit him.  
"Great, just great! Well she's your friend you lot fix this" Axel said as he and Marluxia ran out. "Pft, CHICKENS!" I whispered, "I HEARD THAT!".

We came out from under the table only to see the kitchen a total mess. Suddenly a black blur popped in front of us,  
"Heyguys! Iwannaplayagameletsplayagame! HEEEE" Helexsca screamed as she ran around the kitchen again.  
"Heyguys! Ifthesmartestmanintheworldissosmartwhydoesnthebuildatimemachine?" One vein pop.  
"Marluxiahaspinkhair HAHA! Doesthatmeanhe'sagirl?" Two vein pops.  
"YouknowXemnashelikeneedstotakeachillpill! He'ssoocrankynowonderhehasgreyhair! HAHA!" Three vein pops.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! Dayvex, Kitexa" I shouted.  
"??"  
"We're going to knock her out!"

They both nodded at each other before they charged towards Helexsca trying to hold her down. But she kept running around and jumping so that caused both Dayvex and Kitexa to smash into the wall or floor.  
"All of us together! On 3. 1, 2, 3!!" We all jumped at her but she moved away and we came crashing down again. We all heard laughing as we achingly got up off the ground. It was Helexsca she was laughing her head off and **THUMP!**  
"…She fell" I pointed out.  
"Must have lost all the sugar boost" Dayvex said. We all nodded our heads then we dragged Helexsca back upstairs to our room.

**

* * *

MICHI - **Yo! Review please, and be good ones :3 

**CHELSEA - **Chapter 3 coming your way in a week maybe!

**DEMYX - **YAY! –Gets kicked- WHO DID THAT?!

**CHELSEA + MICHI - **Bye bee!! (-.-) ( \/ )

**

* * *

Bloopers**

"_What's that Chimix?" I asked, the other two stared as well. "You'll see now" she replied and pushed the button. __**–BOOM!-**__ "WHO THE HELL DONE THAT!?"_

"_Err…the bathroom wasn't suppose to blow up…Who WAS in the toilet anyways?" – Michi_

_- A annoyed looking Axel came in -_

"_Never mind" – Axel pulls out Chakram -_

"_AHHHH!!" – Everyone runs for their life's! -_

_

* * *

Kitexa stared at the now super mad flower boy charging her way and her eyes went wide. She shut her eyes and gave out a little squeak. A big pink shield appeared in front of her, flo-I mean Marluxia being super mad rammed right into the gigantic shield._

"_AHH! My eye!!"_

"_Oops?"- Kitexa_

"_Shouldn't we get a doctor?" - Xemnas!!_

"_Nah!" – Michi + Everyone_

"_AHHHHHHHH!! IM GOING TO DIE! AHHH!!" - you know who XD_

* * *


	3. New powers

**Chapter 3**

**Chelsea-** Yay chapter 3!

**Everyone-** Yay!

**Michi- **So... Does Marluxia get his revenge? (Scared look)

**Chelsea- **You won't know until you read it.

**Marluxia- **I know- (Chelsea hits him over the head with a frying pan)

**Chelsea- **But your not saying anything now.

**Axel- **If that's without sugar then get away from me after it!

(Evil laugh from Chelsea and Michi)

**Dayvex- **Someone do the disclaimer before they kill someone.

**Kitexa- **They own nothing in the story but themselves, Dayvex and me.

**Chelsea-** Thanks, but we'll get him in the next chapter.

**Dayvex-** Sorry Axel, I tried.

(Whimpers are heard as chapter begins)

* * *

(Helexsca P.O.V.) 

I had no idea what time it was but I woke up with a thumping headache. I got and stumbled into the living room. Three pair of eyes turned to glare at me and had murder in them.

"What happened to my head? And why do you look like you want to kill me?" Chimix hit the roof.

"You can't remember! You ate a bag of sugar, went hyper, almost killed everyone and you can't remember!" I started to back away as they inched closer towards me.

"Please don't kill me, I'm sorry!"

* * *

Half an hour later of torture they decided it was time for me to be released. "Ok then, half an hour of lazytown is a bit extreme, I think it's time to let her go." They all looked towards me as I started hugging myself and rocking back and forth. 

A knock at the door brought me out of my state and Xigbar walked in. "Hey dudes, Xemnas wants you in his office, like, now." The others untied me and we all followed Xigbar to the office, me muttering about how much I hate lazytown.

It didn't take long to get there and inside with Xemnas was Demyx, Zexion, Axel and Roxas. "Meet your new teachers, they will be training you for the next month and helping you find your powers. Get into pairs." Ordered Xemnas.

Everyone quickly got into pairs and I couldn't have thought of better pairs. There was Chimix and Zexion, Roxas and Dayvex, Kitexa and Demyx that left me and Axel. "That went better than expected, anyway, all of you go down to the training hall and your training begins immediately." We all nodded and rushed out of the office.

Man Xemnas is creepy!

* * *

The training hall turned out to be huge and big enough for the four of us to train at the same time. Imagine four football pitches big with seats all around it like a coliseum. 

We all went to a corner with our new teachers and began. "OK to start lets get your weapon. Just focus on a weapon and it will just come to you." I nodded and did as he said.  
I was amazed when a pair of steel claws appeared in my hands that were encrusted with small amethysts. I beamed and even Axel seemed a little impressed.  
"They are sweet, next up is powers, just try to do different things until we find one that's right." I nodded and decided to test my wings first.

I took of and flew around the hall once before landing back next to Axel. Somehow I just knew how to do it. I had always wanted to have the ability of transfiguration so I tried that one.  
I tried turning into a little black kitten and was really surprised when it worked. I turned back and beamed.  
"Well, you seem to have things under control. Go and have a little chat with your friends while I discuss with the others." I nodded and ran to the others.

I didn't know how but I knew that Axel's chakram was flying at me very fast and hard. I got out my claws as fast as I could and batted it away, the only problem was that it then flung into Chimix and sliced all up her arm.

I had a little look at it before deciding that it looked really bad and that I was as good as dead. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do it, it was Axel!" She gave me a small dig in the arm and when I looked down at her arm again it was gone.

"I think I just found my second power, rejuvenation"

"I guess this means I'm not dead."

"What powers and weapons did you guys get then? I got these claws, can fly and Transfiguration."

Chimix grinned evilly. "I got a giant hammer called HamHam and super-strength."

"I got a steel rod and I know I can make shields but Demyx thinks I may have a second power." Dayvex nodded at Kitexa.

"Roxas said that to me too, I can read minds and got a pair of dagger-like things called Sai but he thinks I may have a second power. I wonder how we can find them?" I knew one way but it was risky.

I picked up Axels chakram off the floor and before anyone could object I threw it at Dayvex. I regretted it the moment I did it. I was only able to breath again when the chakram stopped right in front of his face.

"What did you do that for!"

"It was one of the ways to activate your second power, I'm sorry." He was normally the one who stopped it, the sensible one and today was one of those days.

He let it fall to the ground and I knew I was forgiven. But what I didn't know was that Axel had thrown another chakram before it had slashed all my back and ripped my new top. It's safe to say I wasn't happy.

"AXEL!" I screamed as loud as I could as I spun to face him. He had gone really pale and had taken to hiding behind Roxas. "I'm going to kill you!" I would have too if Kitexa, Dayvex and Chimix hadn't all tackled me at the same time.

"Let me at him!" Chimix slapped me across the face, quite softly for her, and looked me in the eye.

"No, even if we did let you go, you wouldn't be able to go after him since you have a large gash from one side to the other of your back." I only now realized that and noticed the small amount of pain coming from my back. "That looks really bad." Winced Kitexa.

She had a look at it and put her hand on my back. The moment she touched it the pain disappeared. "Oh my gosh, it's gone, Kitexa can heal people!" Squeaked Chimix and she couldn't help but smile at her reaction. "Can I go kill Axel now?" They all shook their heads.

"You try and I'll hit that pressure point on your arm and leg that you hate." Warned Dayvex.

"Nooooooo!" I squirmed from under them and hid behind the nearest person who happened to be Kitexa.

"Don't hide behind me!" I noticed Axel was standing near me now and went straight for him. Dayvex went for me, Chimix went for him because she wanted to see how it would end up and Roxas went for Chimix to stop her stopping Dayvex so Axel may have a chance. While we chased each other around the hall Kitexa, Zexion and Demyx simply went to kitchen for some ice cream.

**

* * *

Chelsea-** Okay, short but sweet, and poor Marluxia didn't get his revenge. 

**Marluxia-** Next chapter then... (Gets knocked out again)

**Michi-** God he is annoying.

**Dayvex-** Now your in for it, pressure point time.

**Chelsea-** Ahhhhh! (Runs away)

**Dayvex-** I'll catch you eventually.

**Vexen- **Review!

**Everyone- **Woohoo!

**

* * *

Bloopers**

**Chimix- **"Oh my gosh, it's gone, Kitexa can heal people!"

**Helexsca- **"Can I go kill Axel now?"

**Dayvex- **Yes.

**Helexsca-** Did you just say yes?

**Dayvex-** I think so...

**Helexsca-** That can't be right. (Checks script) Who changed the script?

**Axel-** Well you know it wasn't me this time.

**Chimix- **It was Marluxia!

**Marluxia-** Shit, caught. (Runs as fast as he can)


	4. Ice cream

**Chapter 4**

**Chelsea – **Woohoo! Chapter 4!!

**Michi – **PARTY!

**Axel – **NOOO!!

**Chelsea + Michi – **YES!!

**Marluxia – **NO! SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER NOW! ARGHHHH!! –Running-

**Zexion – **They do not own anything here except Helexsca, Chimix, Kitexa and Dayvex.

* * *

(Chimix P.O.V)

"Yay! We have our own weapons and powers!" I yelled.

"Haha, calm down Chimix" Kitexa said. I calmed down but only did 5 minutes after I started snickering with an evil gleam in my eyes.

"Chimix, what are you thinking?" Dayvex asked as the group took some steps away from me.

"Hehe nothing bad just haha well…come here" they all huddled together.

"Well?" they asked me.

"Hehe since we have our new powers, why don't we _test_ them out?" Helexsca was the only one having an evil gleam as well as me, while the other two took more steps away from us.

"Nah, haha…maybe some other time?" Dayvex said as he sped of to our room,

"What he said!" Kitexa yelled and ran after him.

We both looked at each other then back at them, we shrugged our shoulders. "Figures, knew they wouldn't have the guts to do it".

"So, who shall we target first?"

I felt a grin coming crawling up my face.

* * *

"Tell me why were doing this again? And to him! He'll kill us!" Helexsca whispered/shouted at me. "Don't worry and it'll be fun!"

"Pft, yeah right"

We slowly crept up to Saix's bedroom door where we quietly opened it. Saix was in bed hugging something that looked like a plushie…A XEMNAS PLUSHIE!

"Holy crud house!" I whispered/shouted.

We saw movement on the bed and thought he had woken up. But luckily he only rolled over. We crept up next to his bed and stared at him for a few minutes.

"Wow, he really does look like a cat" Helexsca whispered to me,

"More like a dog to me" I shrugged.

After a couple more minutes of staring at him we took out some dye from out of nowhere! We both opened to bottle and gently poured it on him…

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!!!"

O.o

"…Heh heh guess he found out"

"Yup…"

We were currently eating our breakfast, Helexsca and me were in the middle with Dayvex and Kitexa sitting opposite.

Next to me were Zexion, Demyx and Marluxia.

Next to Helexsca were Axel, Luxord and Xaldin.

Next to Kitexa were Lexaeus, Larxene and Roxas.

Next to Dayvex were Vexen and Xigbar.

And at the end of the table was Xemnas. Suddenly the door flew open slamming into the walls so hard it broke. Some of us were giggling. Saix was red in the face as he stormed up to the end of the table.

"WHO DID THIS!" we all continued to snicker away like no tomorrow.

"ANSWER ME! WHO DID THIS! WHO DYED ME PINK! PINK!!!" truthfully Saix's hair was pink along with his PJ's and skin. No one had answered him yet. Some carried on eating and some were still giggling. Saix got fed up and stormed to his seat. Helexsca and me exchanged a high five under the table as we carried on eating.

* * *

Later before anyone else saw, Helexsca and me we crept into Marluxia's room where it was filled with pretty flowers and girly like stuff. We both stared wide-eyed at his room before we remembered what we were here for.

We crept up to one of his drawers and stashed a load of the pink dye in it. After that we headed towards the door when something caught Helexsca's eye.

"We shouldn't really touch his stuff, we could get infected" I said as I heard her snicker.

"This is Aces! Come here!"

I walked over and saw her holding a photo album filled with pictures of flower boy.

"Dude! Haha! He looks so funny!" I laughed out.

"Ha! Look at this one!"

"Wow! Haha! I bet he stashed those dolls in his closet somewhere!"

"Hahaha! This is killer! Lets keep some for blackmail!"

"You're a true genius!"

We slid out some photos before we just took the whole album with us to our room.

We kept giggling all the way to our room where we got weird glances from the other members. When we reached our rooms we shut the door and locked it. Kitexa and Dayvex were playing games. We sat down on the beds, "Ok, mission 1 complete!" I said with a grin on my face.

"Hmm, who shall be our next victim?"

"How about Larxene?"

"We'd get killed, though we can always blame it on someone else, like…"

"LUXORD!"

"Yeah Luxord!"

"Ok then! Mission briefed! Now what's our plan?"

"Umm…"

"Err…"

_Bing!_

"Lets steal her stuff!" we both shouted out at each other.

"You're a true genius Helexsca"

"Nah"

"Ok, come on!"

We took out a map we found and searched for the rooms. "Ok, so Larxene's room is here"

"And Luxord's is here"

"That's pretty far"

"Yeah…"

"If I use my hammer…she find out it was me. How about you change into Luxord while I distract him as well?"

"I guess"

"Ok, how will we get her stuff though?"

"Umm…You distract her and I creep in but I change forms"

"So you change into someone else?"

"Yeah, I'll change into Luxord"

"Ok! Mission starts NOW!"

We ran out of the room and separated. While I went around finding Larxene, Helexsca went hiding near her room. _"There she is"_

"_Ok, I'm going in now!"_

"_Roger that"_

"Hey Larxene!"

"Hmm? Oh its you"

"Yeah hi…"

"Hi, what do you want?"

"Well I was thinking since you were the only girl before, how do you deal with them nitwits?"

"Haha, I use my awesome powers" she said with a evil spark in her eyes.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Just curious"………

* * *

(Helexsca P.O.V)

I changed into Luxord and crept into Larxene's room. It was just like our room but smaller. I crept around until I found something worth pranking material. I left the prank note on top of her dresser. I snickered and quickly went out closing the door behind me and made my way to our room.

"_This is a piece of cake Chimix, mission complete. Meet back at hideout"_

"_Roger that Helexsca"_

(Chimix P.O.V)

"Ok, well thanks for the tips Larxene! But I got to go now"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

I walked around the corner and started running towards my room, snickering the whole way.

* * *

"Did you get it?" I asked

"Yup"

"Bloody heck man"

"Yup"

"Ah well"

"Now how shall we get it into Luxord's room?"

"You could transform …again…"

"I could I guess"

"…I got nothing"

"Yup"

"…"

"…"

"…Mission start?"

"Sure…"

* * *

We walked towards the corner of Luxord's room where we saw him sitting inside …polishing his cards? Ah well.

"So what now?"

"…Distraction please"

"Again? Awww -sighs- fine"

I walked towards Luxord's room when he looked up staring at me, -gulp-.

"Yo Luxord, nice cards. There so shiny and pretty l-"

"Aren't they? Aren't cards the most wonderfulness thing ever? They're so cool! I'm aces at playing cards! Are you good? Want to play?"

"Err…" I looked behind me seeing Helexsca transforming into a mouse. "Sure!" I sat down and we started poker.

* * *

(Helexsca P.O.V)

I transformed into a mouse and stealthily crept into Luxord's room. I skidded across him room silently and clawed myself up his desk. When I made it up there- "Dammit! I will not lose!"

I looked back and saw Chimix slamming the card table, -phew-. I placed Larxene's property and ran out of the room waiting for Chimix.

* * *

…Half an hour! HALF AN HOUR I WAITED FOR HER! THE HECK COULD SHE BE DOING IN THERE!

-Sigh- I walked around the corner and knocked on Luxord's door. When it opened I could see the room was trashed up, and a drop of sweat dropped down my face.

"Um…"

"Chimix couldn't stand losing I guess…"

"...Okay…so where is she?"

"Over here"

Another drop of sweat dropped again, Luxord turned her into a card.

"Hey! You better let me out right now or else!"

"I'll let you out when you promise not to kill me or my room"

"Fine I wont"

I saw a flash and when I could see again Chimix was back to normal … and look like she would kill Luxord any minute now. I ran up to Chimix and held her back before she could do anything dangerous. "Come on Chimix, we got to go"

"No way!" a big black and silver hammer appeared into her hands as she slammed the floor with it. The ground shook and no doubt would the other members come and see what happened, I mean it was like an earthquake!

I dragged Chimix out of the room and into ours where I tied her to a chair.

"Okay Chimix calm down"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN HE JUST CHEATED!"

"Chimix if you calm down I'll give you ice cream! "

"Ice cream? Ice cream! –Kiddie face-"

-Sweat drop- "Yeah ice cream, any flavour"

"Yay ice cream!!"

"Now, repeat after me. I promise I will not destroy Luxord or his room after I am untied, ever again."

"I promise I will not destroy Luxord or his room after I am untied, ever again"

"Okay good girl" I patted her head like she was a little girl and untied her. She jumped up and ran over to me, suffocating me in a hug.

"Ice cream now?"

"Yes, yes Ice cream now"

"Yahoo"

* * *

We walked down to the kitchen and before I could get one step into the room, Chimix ran past me and attacked the kitchen for her beloved ice cream.

I sat down next to Kitexa and Dayvex, "ice cream?" he asked.

"Ice cream" -all sighs-

We watched as Chimix dug into her ice cream like no tomorrow, _"How can she eat so much ice cream?" we all thought._

Just then Xigbar and Vexen entered the kitchen and sat down on the table.

"Why is she eating ice cream?" Vexen asked,

"So she'll calm down and not kill Luxord" I replied.

"I don't want to know" Xigbar said as he went and made breakfast.

Suddenly there was a dark flash and Chimix was next to me looking like a little puppy, "more?"

I looked at the tub of ice cream in her hands and indeed it was empty, _"She ate all that in what? 5minutes? Ah well…"_

-Sighs- "Fine"

"Yay!"

I got up and walked towards the freezer where I pulled out another tub of ice cream.

"Doesn't she get brain freeze from eating so much?" Vexen asked,

"Don't know and don't want to know" Dayvex answered.

"Shouldn't we tie her up now?" Kitexa said.

"Nah we can wait another 5minutes. Besides it'll be fun watching what Chimix can do in her ice cream fananza" I replied

"But remember what happened last time?"

-Thinking-

"Hahahahahaha" I bursted out.

"Ok, it was funny but it was still chaos"

"I guess, but just 5minutes?"

"Ha! Yeah right! She did that chaos IN 5minutes!"

-Sighs- "Fine"

"Um…what did she do?" Xigbar butted in as he came back with omelettes? (AN: I dont know!)

"…"

"…"

"You'll see in, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

"WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Chimix screamed as she jumped up and ran around the kitchen.

"Not this again!" Vexen said.

"Nope, its worst then my sugar fananza"

"WHAT!"

"Yup"

"Uh oh"

"Uh oh what?"

"She's got 'it' out"

"WHAT! Man the stations! We're entering World War III!"

"AHHHH!!"

Everyone ran around the room while Chimix swung her newfound weapon everywhere effectively smashing the wall, floor and objects in her way.

"What do we do? What do we do? WHAT DO WE DO!"

"Calm down Vexen, we just got to get the tranquilliser and zap her"

"Good! Where is it?"

"…In our room"

"We're going to die! Before I die I just need to say, I love you Demyx!!"

Everyone stared at Xigbar for a while before turning back to the matter of hand.

"Right…well all we got to do is get the thing and zap her. It cant be that hard"

"Well we need a plan"

"Ok, here's the plan"

* * *

(Chimix P.O.V)

"WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I screamed. I ran around the room a couple of times until I grew a bit bored.

Then I remember Hamham so I summoned it into my hands. I started hammering away, I saw a couple of blurs behind a side propped table but I pushed them out of my mind.

I carried on my reign of destruction until a found a door, a door leading outside of the destroyed room.

"Yay! More fun!" I shouted as I sped out of the room immediately entering the hallway.

I kept running until I found more people, well blurs. There was a small blue headed one, a taller pink headed one, a red headed one and a brown headed one. I couldn't care less who they were so I ran up to them.

"Hi!"

"Um, hi" said the brown headed one.

"How are you? Isn't today just lovely?"

"…Sure?" it was the red headed one this time.

"Would you like some ice cream? I love ice cream its so sweet!" I smiled.

"Err…Chimix are you ok? Your being nice and you smiled!" the pink headed one said.

"I'm fine thank you" I smiled again.

"…Ok…" I grabbed their hands and dragged them outside.

"Let's play together!" I said still with that smile glued onto my face.

"Yay! What shall we play Chimix?" said the brown headed one.

"Um Demyx I think we should get those new members maybe they know what to do with this girl" midget one said.

"But Zexion! I want to play! What about you two?"

"I agree with tiny here"

"Ditto"

-Both knocked back 10ft-

"The heck!" red head said.

"_If I want you to play, then you play! Got it?_ Oh! And it's not nice to call Zexion tiny! Or else you'd be called flower boy and Pyro guy" I said with a smile again and Hamham disappearing.

"Got it!" both of them said.

"Gee I feel so much better being saved by a girl"

"_What was that?"_

"Nothing! Lets play!"

"Yay!" Both Demyx and me shouted.

* * *

(Helexsca P.O.V)

"Ok everyone got the plan?" I whispered.

"Yup!"

I peeked over the table and noticed that she was gone, "well scratch part 1 of the plan now, lets get the tranquilliser!"

We all quietly ran upstairs and into our room where we searched for the thing.

"Any luck?"

"Nope"

"No"

"Natta"

"Neh"

-All sighs-

"Keep looking or else it'll be the end for us"

"Y-You mean she'll kill us!" Vexen asked a bit shaky.

"What? No! I meant Xemnas will kill us for making her that way and making her destroy the place!"

"Oh!" they all replied.

"Hey! I found it!" Dayvex shouted. We all gathered around Dayvex and then we all ran out.

"Right, now to find Chimix!"

* * *

(Kitexa P.O.V)

I ran through the halls looking through the windows and doors along the way until I saw something outside.

"Hey guys I think I found her, their outside" I said into the walkie-talkie.

"_Good job Kitexa we'll meet you there"_

When I ran out I couldn't believe the sight, Chimix was giggling and smiling like a little girl, which I got use to after. Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia and Axel was …playing, but more precisely with dollies!

"Bft!" I covered my mouth with my hand as I walked up to them. I saw that the others had come with their hands over their mouths as well.

(Chimix P.O.V)

"Haha! This is so much fun! _Right?_"

"Sure it is! Haha!"

"Wee!"

"Hoorah!"

I laughed even more until I saw Helexsca, Kitexa, Dayvex, Xigbar and Vexen come over.

"Hey guys! Want to play?"

"Not right now Chimix" Helexsca replied, Zexion, Axel, Marluxia and Demyx winced a bit.

"Oh, okay…"

"…EH!" they shouted.

"What?" I replied.

"How come you didn't knock her back 10ft with your damn weapon!" Axel yelled.

"Well, 1) She's my friend, 2) She's my friend, and 3) because she's a girl and didn't avoid the question AND say to take me away"

Their jaws dropped at what I said.

"Anyways, Chimix look a kitty!" Dayvex said.

"Kitty! Where! Where!"

(Helexsca P.O.V)

I pulled out the tranquilliser and zapped Chimix with it. We waited a few seconds for Chimix to fall but nothing happened.

"Is that thing broke or something!" Xigbar shouted.

"No it is not!" I shouted back.

"Um…guys, Chimix is asleep" Demyx pointed out.

And truthfully Chimix was asleep, she was now lying on the grass hugging the teddy she had been playing with.

"Ha! Told you it wasn't broken!"

"Whatever" And Xigbar left followed by Vexen.

"So what now?" Marluxia asked.

"We take her to our room" I said.

"…"

"…"

"So…who's taking her upstairs?"

No one raised their hands up, "Ok, Dayvex, Kitexa help me take her up"

"Ok"

"Sure"

We carried Chimix back to our room and let her sleep.

"What now?"

"Let's go exploring!" I shouted as we walked out the room leaving Chimix in peace.

**

* * *

Everyone**-Aww, Chimix is sleeping with a teddy! 

**Michi**- SHUT UP! -Red from anger/embarrassment-

**Marluxia**- Damn, no camera. That was blackmailing material…and I still don't get to kill her but she hits me 10ft away!

**Michi**- Grr!! _MARLUXIA! -Gets out Hamham-_

**Marluxia**- Noo!! -Runs away-

**Michi**- -Chases after-

**Chelsea**- Err…ok…well Review!! Next chapter coming soon!!

**Everyone except Michi and Marluxia**- Cya:D

**

* * *

Bloopers**

"_Yay! What shall we play Chimix?" said the brown headed one._

"_Um Demyx I think we should get those new members maybe they know what to do with this girl" midget one said._

"_But Zexion! I want to play! What about you two?"_

"_I agree with tiny here"_

"_Ditto" _

_-Both knocked back 10ft-_

"…"_-Chimix_

"_Are they suppose to be unconscious?"-Demyx_

"…_No"-Zexion_

"_Accident! You lot are so mean! Waa!" -Chimix_

"_Ok…" -Zexion & Demyx_

"_Um…I think she got too much ice cream" -Chelsea_

"_Yup" –Michi_

"_You two! Fix this! We're are going on a Choco break" -Michi & Chelsea_

"_Err…"_

_

* * *

I pulled out the tranquilliser and zapped Chimix with it. We waited a few seconds for Chimix to fall but nothing happened. Suddenly Demyx fell forward._

"_Um…" -Helexsca_

"_You shot Demyx!"-Xigbar_

"_Accident!"-Helexsca_

"_Sure it was"-Xigbar_

"_Someone wake him up so we can carry on already!" –Michi_

_"But! she just shot Demyx!" - Xigbar_

_"I dont care!" - Michi_


	5. Evil Demons

**Chapter 5**

**Chelsea- **Chapter 5 is up and kicking butt!

**Everyone-** O.o

**Dayvex-** I bet she had sugar

**Chelsea-** Lalalalalala!

**Everyone-** -nods heads-

**Michi-** -gives her more sugar-

**Everyone-** NOOOO!!!

**Roxas- **Why! WHY!!

**Michi- **Muwahahahaha! I'm evil that way!

**Axel-** RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!!

**Dayvex-** -sighs- We do not own anything here except Helexsca, Chimix, Kitexa and me.

**Bold-said with someone else **_Italics-stressing something in a mean/demon voice or thoughts_

* * *

(Helexsca P.O.V) 

"Phew, now that that's sorted what do you want to do?" I asked

"I dunno" Kitexa replied

"Ditto" Dayvex answered back

"Hmmm…"

-Ping-

"You know I always wanted to play strip poker" Dayvex said

**"Dayvex!!"**

"What? It looks fun"

"Still!"

"Only 1 game with Luxord! I promise"

"Ha! You know better than to play with him, he's going to whoop your butt!"

"Whatever"

"GAH!"

Dayvex ran out of the room and went to find Luxord while me and Kitexa followed after him.

* * *

We entered what looked like a living room and saw Zexion reading, Demyx polishing his Sitar, Luxord playing with his cards, Axel-Wait! Luxord! Ha! Dayvex walked up to him. 

"Hey Luxord!"

"Yes?"

"Strip poker?"

"Your on! Who else wants to play?" He mainly stared at me and Kitexa but we stepped back a couple of steps.

Zexion ignored him and Demyx carried on polishing his Sitar, muttering a few 'dance water dance'.

"Pft, chickens" Luxord said with a smirk on his face.

**"WE'RE NOT CHICKENS!"** we all yelled at the same time.

"We are smart enough not to play, non like stupid over there" I said and gestured my thumb to Dayvex.

"Hey!"

* * *

10 Minutes later… 

"NOOOO!! I LOST!" a scream echoed through the whole place.

"Well at least we know you really are stupid"

"Shut up"

"Haha, Luxord King of Strip Poker! Undefeated reigning champion!" he said doing a victory dance that creeped us all out.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Yeah! Your annoying enough besides it was just luck. That and Dayvex stinks at cards"

"Tch. You just scared"

"Oh! You did not just say what I think you said!"

"Oh? Play me then" -insert evil grin-

"Your on Lucky!"

"Ha! Damn right!"

"Come on Kitexa were playing strip poker!"

"W-what! No way!"

"Yes way! And you playing whether you like it or not!"

"Fine"

"That's the spirit! Now, LETS KICK LUXORD'S BUTT"

"YEAH!"

(A/n: I don't know how to play strip poker, so we play 21 bust)

* * *

And so the game of strip poker began…. 10 Minutes later 

"We're close, just 2 more wins and we got him!"

"Yeah but 2 more loses and WE lose"

Our current status of clothes was that all of us had pants and shirts on. "Okay serve!"

"Damn!"

"Hmm"

"Crap"

"You first Helexsca"

"Um…stick"

"Hit, damn! I'm busted"

"Tough luck Kitexa"

"I know, good luck! Beat him!!"

"Right carrying on, stick or hit?"

"Hit, yes! Show cards"

"19"

"…21!!"

"God damn it!!"

"Oh yes!" -insert luckys victory dance-

"-Sighs- Just serve"

"Ok, geez"

"Yes!"

"No way!"

"HALLELUJAH!"

"Okay stick or hit?"

"Stick!"

"What she said!"

"I pick stick as well. K show cards"

"20!"

"21!"

"Damn I lose!" Luxord shouted

"What he got?"

"He got 19" Dayvex said from over the couch where he was watching TV.

"…"

-Stare wide eyed-

"He's right isn't he?"

"Yup"

-Stares at Dayvex- **"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!"**

"Simple, I guessed"

-Sweatdrop-

"Right, last game!"

"This will determine who is best" -stares intently-

"Lets go!"

-Serves cards-

-Slow motions pick up-

"…What are we doing?"

"I don't know I just followed what you guys did"

"It builds suspense to the readers"

"Right…lets quit slow motion"

"Ok"

"Sure"

-Stares at cards-

"**HALLELUJAH!"**

-Slams cards on desk-

"**21!"**

-Stares wide eyed-

"Eh? So it's a tie?"

"I refuse to tie with him!"

"Right back at you!"

-Electricity zaps between me and Luxord-

-Everyone sweatdrops-

"Kitexa serve the cards"

"Ok…"

* * *

30 Minutes later 

"TIE AGAIN!"

"THAT'S THE BLOODY 25TH TIME!"

"Maybe we should call quits"

"But I'm so close to beating him"

"Helexsca you drawed with him 25 times over 30minutes"

"Those cards are messed up!"

"Ugh, can we do something else? I'm getting tired of this"

"Yeah!" Dayvex shouted from the TV.

We all got up and walked back to our room to find Chimix still asleep. We were about to go out when Dayvex whispered something, "hey guys look!"

"What is it?" Kitexa asked in a quiet voice making sure not to wake up Chimix.

"Hey isn't that Chimix's hammer?"

"Yeah it is!"

"What does she call it again? Hammy? Hemhem?"

"HamHam"

"Yeah that's right!"

"Hmm"

"Hey! Dayvex! What are you doing! Put that back!"

"I'm just looking!"

"Well you looked enough now put it back!"

A few seconds later after Dayvex picked up HamHam he looked different, like he had been possessed by a demon.

"Yo Dayvex? You ok?"

-Insert evil snicker and gleam-

"Err Dayvex?"

"MUWAHAHAHA!"

"**Dayvex!!"**

He ran out of the room shouting something about smashing stuff and taking over the world, me and Kitexa sweat dropped at this.

"I think it's the hammer"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"Didn't he say something about smashing stuff and taking over the world?"

"Yeah"

"…"

"**OMG! DAYVEX IS GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"**

"We have to stop him!"

"But how?"

"To the batmobile!"

"…Wrong script"

"Oh…Err…to the…LABS!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

We ran towards Vexen's lab where we looked at all the potions finding one that might help. 

"What are we looking for exactly?"

"I don't know"

-Sweatdrop-

"Lets just go knock him out…"

"Aww no fun!"

"Come on!"

Kitexa dragged me upstairs and through the halls looking for Dayvex or any clues. After a turn in the hallway we found a clue…ok more like a huge clue. There were smashed up walls, massive holes going down the hall and graffiti saying 'I'm gonna take over the world!'.

"We're definitely on the right track" 

"Come on"

"Wah!"

**"Dayvex!!"**

**"DAYVEX!!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

We stopped when we heard sounds of smashing and evil laughter coming from the … KITCHEN OF DOOM! (Refer to Chapter 2) 

"WOAH!" I screamed as a piece of the wall came flying at us. We saw Dayvex in the middle of the room swishing HamHam everywhere and succeeding in destroying the room. A glimpse of blue, red, pink, brown, silver and among other colours caught my eye behind an upturned table. I quickly dragged Kitexa over to the table only to find the whole of the organization there hiding.

"What are you doing?"

**"WAH!!"**

"**Don't scare us like that!" **they all yelled back angrily.

"Yeah, ok, whatever. Now answer please"

"Well what do you think were doing?" Axel asked sarcastically.

"Hiding from Dayvex cause your scared half to death" Kitexa replied back with a small smirk.

"…Hmph"

"Ignore the imbecile-"

"HEY!"

"As I was saying, ignore him. Now tell us how to stop him!"

"Err…we can't Superior"

"_What do you mean we cant?"_

I gave out a nervous chuckle along with Kitexa.

"If I say we cant then we cant"

"But we do know that he is possessed by a demon in HamHam"

"How'd he get possessed?"

"How'd he get HamHam!"

"Well we don't know and it was … lying in our room"

"What to do now?"

"There is one thing we can do…"

**"TELL!"**

"Ok…"

**"Well?!?!"**

"-Sigh- CHARGE!" I yelled.

We all charged at Dayvex, he hit Demyx, Axel, Marluxia, Luxord and Larxene across the room while Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus and Saix kept on charging towards him. Zexion stayed behind the table and made three duplicates and made them charge at Dayvex.

**"RAWR!"**

Kitexa and me jumped on his back and front. Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Saix and the duplicates tackled him to the ground.

"RAWR! GRR!"

"Oh shut up!" I yelled at Dayvex. I trapped his head into a headlock while the others pinned his arms and feet down. Demyx, Axel, Marluxia, Luxord and Larxene got up and ran towards him trying to pry off the hammer.

* * *

With all the noise we hadn't noticed a person standing at the kitchen door looking sleepy and annoyed. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN HERE!" she roared as she glared at us all with demon-like eyes.

**"CHIMIX!"** Kitexa and me yelled.

"…I got three questions I want you to answer, 1) What the hell are you doing to Dayvex? 2) What the hell happened to this place? And 3) WHY THE HELL DOES HE HAVE HAMHAM!"

"Chimix calm down! We can explain in a minute!" I replied

_"Grrr…"_

"Just help us"

"Why should I?"

"Because Dayvex has HamHam"

_"…Fine"_

* * *

We watched as she held out her hand and whispered something we couldn't here. Soon the demon-possessed weapon flew out of Dayvex's hand and towards Chimix's hand, knocking some people as a result. (Demyx, Axel, Marluxia, Luxord, Larxene and Xigbar) 

Dayvex seemed to calm down and the other members relaxed.

"Now, answer my question"

"We-were-trying-to-stop-Dayvex-because-he-had-found-your-hammer-and-got-possessed-by-an-evil-spirit-also-that-he-destroyed-most-of-the-place-as-he-went-on-a-rampage-about-taking-over-the-world-or-whatever" I finished in one breath.

"…_HE SAID WHAT ABOUT TAKING OVER THE WORLD! THAT'S MY DREAM AND NO ONE ESPECIALLY DAYVEX CAN TAKE THAT FROM ME!"_

We all stared at Chimix like she had grown a second head.

"…You heard nothing" she said as she made her way out.

"…"

"Can you get off me now?" a muffled voice said. We all looked down and saw we were still on Dayvex. We quickly got up.

"Wasn't that pleasant, now I have to go and do some work. I want all of you to clean up this mess"

"What! Why!"

"Because I said so, now get to work!"

"Aww man!"

* * *

(Chimix P.O.V) 

"Heh heh, good job HamHam! Even when I'm unconscious you still help spread the chaos! I love you! " I whispered as I hugged HamHam walking back to our room.

**

* * *

Chelsea- **Creepy… 

**Dayvex-** I got possessed by an evil spirit! Woo hoo!

**Kitexa- **No not 'Woo hoo' you idiot

**Michi- **Muwahahahaha! I love my character

**Axel- **Only because it's evil

**Michi- **What! Of course not!

**Everyone- ¬.¬**

**Michi-** Ok so maybe I do, so what?

**Everyone- **Right…

**Demyx- **Anyways, keep reading! The next chapter will be with you soon!!

**Everyone-** Bye!!

**

* * *

Bloopers**

_"Your on! Who else wants to play?" He mainly stared at Helexsca and Kitexa but they stepped back a couple of steps._

_Zexion ignored him and Demyx carried on polishing his Sitar, muttering a few 'dance water dance'._

_"Pft, chickens" Luxord said with a smirk on his face._

_"WE'RE NOT CHICKENS!" they all yelled at the same time._

_They charged and tackled him to the ground giving him some punches and kicks._

_"What the hell!" – Michi_

_"Stop!" – Chelsea_

_-Ignored-_

_-.-X_

_"Come on lets get some sugar and ice cream" – Michi_

_-Drags Chelsea off set-_

_

* * *

_

_"**OMG! DAYVEX IS GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"**_

_"We have to stop him!"_

_"But how?"_

_"To the catmobile!"_

_"That's batmobile idiot!"- Chelsea_

_"Well sorry!" – Helexsca_

_"Redo!" – Michi_

_"**OMG! DAYVEX IS GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"**_

_"We have to stop him!"_

_"But how?"_

_"To the ratmobile!"_

_"WHAT THE HELL!" – Chelsea_

_"BATMOBILE!" – Michi_

_"Omg! I quit!" – Helexsca_

_"You can't quit!" – Chelsea_

_"Watch me!" – Helexsca_

_"No I mean you really cant quit, I made you and you ain't real!" – Chelsea_

_"…Oh yeah…I'M GOING TO MY TRAILER!" – Helexsca_

_-Sweatdrops-_


	6. Animal Frenzy

**Chapter 6**

**Chelsea- **Chapter 6!

**Michi-** That's a lot of chapters we've done so far.

**Marluxia- **Yeah! And I STILL don't get to kill her!

**Michi- **Shut up or I'll bring out a World War.

**Marluxia- -Gulps-** Haha…somebodydothedisclaimernow!!

**Demyx-** Hi! I'm here to do the dis-

**Marluxia- **TheydonotownanythinghereexceptChimix,Helexsca, DayvexandKitexa!Cya! **-Runs-**

(Chimix P.O.V)

I followed the rest of the group back to the labs, the group meaning, me, Helexsca, Dayvex and Kitexa.

When we arrived there no one was inside, thank god for that.

"Right, what exactly are we looking for Helexsca?" I asked.

"Anything pranking material" she replied.

"Err…okay" the rest of the group answered.

"I just love pranking the other members it's good entertainment when you're bored half to death in this hell hole" Helexsca whispered to us.

We kept looking around the labs, "hey I found something" we heard Kitexa shout/whisper at us.

We all ran over to see a box of potions labelled with an X. We all picked up at least a bottle each and examined what could be inside.

"What do you think it is Dayvex?" Helexsca asked.

"Maybe some poison? It does have an X" he replied.

I spotted label underneath the bottle and looked at it, it looked like an animal of some sort.

"Hey guys, I found something. Look underneath the bottles"

They all looked underneath, "a black blob?"

"Hey my one looks like a pig"

"Really? Mine looks like a monkey"

"It don't matter what they look like" Helexsca said, "we have to find out what they do"

"Well duh, it has to mean it turns people into animals" I replied.

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Let's go test these out!" Dayvex said.

"Muwahahahahahahahahahahaha" Helexsca and me laughed.

"Ok, who's our first vi-I mean tester…" I said with a fake smile.

"Um…"

"Zexion"

"Huh? Why him?"

"He's a midget"

"Bahahahahahahahaha" I bursted out, holding my sides from laughter stitch.

"Ok, lets go find him!" Kitexa shouted.

"Come on Chimix" Helexsca said as she dragged me along, with me still laughing.

We soon found Zexion sitting in the living room reading some book, typical.

"Okay, what potion?"

"Hmm, how about a rabbit!"

"Haha, wish I had a camera"

"Yeah, ah well"

"Right, what's the plan?"

"How about we just mix the potion in with a drink?"

"Such as?"

"Coffee?"

"Neh, good enough"

We crept into the kitchen where we made coffee and poured in the potion, which had what resembled to be a rabbit label.

"So, who's going to do it?" I asked.

"…"

"…"

"You" they all said. Before I could object I was pushed through the double doors and into the living room.

"…"

"…"

"…Coffee?"

"Sure"

I walked over and gave him the coffee, I snickered inwardly. I watched in anticipation as he pulled up the cup and drank it.

There was a purple poof of smoke surrounding us. When the smoke cleared I didn't see Zexion anymore but instead a mouse. It was really weird it had dark blue fur and a shocked expression on his face.

"…"

"…"

"…BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" the others joined me from behind the door they were hiding at.

"THE HELL! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!"

O.O

"THE MIDGET MOUSE TALKED!!" Kitexa screamed.

"Wow, I really regret not having a camera now!" Dayvex mumbled between his laughter.

"Wow! Hahaha! This is killer!" I laughed out, rolling on the floor clutching my sides.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LOT!" he said as he made copies of himself and attacked us.

"Ahh!"

"Eek!"

"Rampage!"

"Haha! Run away from the 'oh so deadly' midget mouse!"

We all ran around laughing our heads off while the pissed midget mouse chased us also copying weapons and chucking them at us.

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" he shouted again.

"Like hell we would!" I shouted back.

We kept running with our heads turned backwards so we had no idea what was in front until we hit something or rather someone.

"What is all this racket about!"

"Ugh…" We all groggily got up holding our heads. We turned around and saw Xemnas, Axel, Saix and Demyx.

"Um…"

"Well?" Xemnas shouted.

"Superior!" a little voice yelled.

"Huh? What?"

"Down here!"

"Huh?" they all looked down upon seeing a strange looking mouse.

O.O

"No pets allowed!" Superior shouted again.

"I'm not a pet! They -points at us- did something to me!" it yelled back.

"Eh? Zexion?" Axel said.

"…BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Axel and Demyx fell on the floor laughing their heads off.

The mouse 'Hmphed' and crossed his arms in an annoyed way.

Seeing they momentarily forgot about us we tried to make an escape to the door-

"Explain" Xemnas said in a stern voice.

"Umm…" I looked around the room searching for something to help until I remembered the rest of the potions.

"Hey look over there!" I shouted, I chucked some random animal potions to the others and tackled Xemnas knocking him down.

I popped open the vial and launched it into his mouth. The others followed suit, Helexsca jumped at Axel, Dayvex at Saix and Kitexa at Demyx.

There were a lot of poofs and the room was covered in smoke in less than 5seconds.

Once the smoke cleared I stared down at what looked like a Chipmunk.

"…I TURNED SUPERIOR INTO A CHIPMUNK!" I screamed out loud as I held him up, he had an angry yet cute face on.

"Oh my god! He turned into a kitty"

"Axel turned into a lion!"

"Puppy!!!"

When the smoke cleared I saw Kitexa holding onto a brown puppy that seemed knocked out, Dayvex holding a blue kitty that looked pissed and Helexsca sitting on a giant red lion.

O.O

"AHHH! LION!" Helexsca screamed as she ran away and started chucking objects at him.

"Helexsca calm down! You got him!"

"Eh?"

"Um…he's unconscious"

"Ah well, anyways" I looked back and received some glares from you know who.

"You better change us back right now! Or else you in for a BIG punishment!" the Chipmunk said.

"Heh…hehehe" I giggled, the group joined me.

"What's so funny?" the animals yelled back.

"Y-You! Hahahahaha!"

"T-talking animals!"

"Y-You look so f-funny!"

"Its t-too weird! Hahaha"

When we stopped laughing the group of animals had red faces and evil glares at as. We took a step back while they came forward, it went like that until they started chasing us shouting, "CHANGE US BACK!"

We kept running until we pulled each other to a corner, "phew that was close" Dayvex said.

"Ditto"

"Well lets see" **-gets out checklist-**

"We changed Xemnas"

"Check"

"Zexion"

"Check"

"Saix"

"Check"

"Axel"

"Check"

"And Demyx"

"Check"

"Right now we only got, Xigbar, Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus, Marluxia, Luxord and Xaldin"

"Wow"

"Yup"

"Maybe we should split up"

"I agree, it'll be faster that way"

"Okay fine, Helexsca you take Xigbar and Xaldin"

"Ok"

"Kitexa you take Lexaeus and Luxord"

"K"

"And Dayvex you take Larxene. I'll take Marluxia and Vexen"

"Right!"

"Mission start!"

(Kitexa P.O.V)

I walked around the hideout trying to find either Luxord or Lexaeus. I've been searching for an hour now and nothing!

_Argh!_

"What's that?" I asked myself. I followed where I thought the sound emitted from an ended up in a strange room. I found Luxord AND Lexaeus playing cards, just my luck!

Now to think of something to make them drink the potion.

"Hmm…"

"Aha! I know" I walked into the room where their eyes never left the table. _Perfect_

**-Whistles-**

I loaded up the potion into a syringe I found and crept behind Luxord. I aimed it at him and injected it. There was a poof again and smoke surrounded the room, "what the?"

Before the smoke cleared away I ran over to Lexaeus and injected him with another loaded syringe.

More smoke filled up the room and before they could see who it was I made a run for it.

"Targets L L complete" 

"_Roger that"_

(Dayvex P.O.V)

I went to find Larxene's room but instead I ended up lost. Lost. I ENDED UP LOST! **-Sighs-**

I kept walking until I heard voices behind a door so I went and checked who it was. I pressed my ear upon the door, "So your telling me that Helexsca, Chimix, Kitexa and Dayvex turned you all into animals?"

"YES!"

"Yeah right, I might believe the other two but Chimix and Kitexa? No! They're too innocent!"

"Innocent?! Yeah right! Chimix is a demon! Kitexa too"

"They all are!"

"Whatever, I'm gone"

**-Gulps-**

I ran away from that door and hid in the shadows hoping she wouldn't find me.

"Chimix and Kitexa a demon? Yeah right!" I heard her mumble.

Oh how wrong you are v.v 

_Hmm, how to turn her into an animal __**-Thinking-**_

_Aha I know!_

I stalked her in the shadows until we came upon the kitchen, "Man, I need wine. Hmm, red wine!"

The hell?! 

"Now where did I put the wine" she said as she checked the cupboards. "Aha! There it is!" she got out a cup and poured herself some wine, she then turned back and went to put the wine bottle away.

This is my chance! 

I used my telekinetic powers and moved the potion above the glass of wine. I concentrated and began to pour the solution in the glass. When I was done I quickly zoomed the bottle back into my hand before she could see. I was lucky because when I had just zoomed back the bottle she had came back.

She took the cup and drank some of it, there was the poof and smoke again. The glass cup had dropped on the floor effectively making it smash into god knows how many pieces with the wine spilling on the floor.

When the smoke cleared Larxene was a poodle! A POODLE! I would have laughed but I'd get caught so I ran back to our room.

"T-Target Larxene check! BAHAHAHAHAHA" 

"_Roger that! And calm down! We can laugh all we want after mission animals is complete"_

"_Ok, over and out!"_

(Chimix P.O.V)

The first place I could think of where Marluxia would be was his 'oh so precious' garden, so I ran there as fast as I could.

When I got there I saw Marluxia … singing to his flowers? **-Twitch-** I knocked on the door signalling that I was here. He turned and looked at me before his face turned red with anger.

"You again! Did you come here to blow up my flowers!"

"**-Cute sad face- **No, I've been really, really nasty to you. So I wanted to apologise"

"I don't buy it!"

"I'm very, very, VERY sorry **-puppy face-** please forgives me"

S "Fine!"

"Yay! How about I make it up to you by baking you a cake!"

"…Sure"

We started to walk towards the door, me being behind him. Hamham appeared in my hand, "on second thought Marluxia"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not sorry!" **-Whack-**

"Ha! What an idiot! Like I'd be sorry"

I got out the potion and stuffed it into his mouth. **-Whistles- **there was a poof and smoke appeared. When I looked back down I saw that Marluxia turned into a fish! But something was odd, it was a PINK fish!

"Wow…maybe I should get him some water" I grabbed the fish by its tail and flung him into the garden pond with all the other fishes. I walked towards the door whistling all the way.

"Target Flower boy Check" 

"_Ok"_

"Now where would Vexen be? …" 

"Aha! To the labs!"

The door creaked open as I entered, it was dark and it smelt of chemicals. I kept on walking until I found Vexen behind science stuff, "HEY VEXEN!" I shouted at him. He jumped in surprise and looked up to find me smiling like an idiot.

"_What? _Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you could test something for me"

"And what would that be? To see if you have a brain?"

"Haha, I want you to drink this potion I made"

"**-Sighs- **give it here then"

I gave him the potion, "Hey! This is my animal potion! How'd you get it! -**WHAM**-"

"Ha, he's as much as a moron as Marluxia"

I grabbed the potion and stuck it into his mouth, once it was all gone the poof and smoke came.

When it cleared which took longer than before, probably because of the lack of windows, he turned into a monkey.

"Hahaha!!"

"Haha…Target Vexen check" 

"_Roger that, only Xigbar and Xaldin left. Meet back in hideout in 5minutes"_

"_Roger that"_

(Helexsca P.O.V)

I walked around thinking where Xigbar and Xaldin would be. I started to think where they would be and came to the conclusion of, "TO THE KITCHEN!"

I ran to the kitchen and I was right, they were in the kitchen eating something that looked like burnt toast?

"Um…why are you eating burnt toast"

"…"

"Xaldin did it"

"…"

"Ok…" I walked over to the cabinet and got out a bag of sugar. Luckily the two of them weren't paying attention so I scarfed down the whole bag.

After what seemed like forever which was only 30seconds the sugar kicked in. After that I black out.

(Normal)

Helexsca started jumping up and down again and the other two just stared at her. Then she made her way to the two of them with something in her hands.

"Helexsca, calm down"

"Weeeeeeeheeeeeeee!"

"Should we get number XV, XVI and XVII?"

"Yes I think we should!!"

"Wah!"

Helexsca was chucking random objects at them again.

"RUN FOR OUR LIFES!"

"WAH!!"

She flew over to the table and started chucking that along with the chairs.

-**WHAM**-

Xaldin fell on the ground unconscious, "you've got to be kidding me!" Xigbar yelled.

He tried to pull Xaldin but he was too heavy for him so he left him there and ran for himself.

Helexsca landed next to Xaldin's unconscious body and stuck the potion in his mouth before she started off for Xigbar.

She heard a whimper coming from behind the door on her right. She walked closer to it and opened the door to see Xigbar hugging himself rocking back and forth.

When he noticed her presence, "AHHHHHHHHH!!" he let out a girlish shriek.

"How did this happen" **-Sulks-**

"Shut up and drink this" **-Shoves potion into Xigbar's mouth-**

"Hmm, blueberry"

A mini explosion happened and when it cleared up Xigbar was a Penguin. With an eye patch!

"Muwahahahaha!"

"Target Xaldin and Xigbar complete, Muwahahahaha" 

"_Mission accomplished!"_

"_I'll get Helexsca"_

(Chimix P.O.V)

I walked to where I heard an evil laughter upon coming to a closet. I opened it and walked in, I saw Helexsca still laughing and a pissed Xigbar penguin tied up to a chair.

"Haha nice flippers!" I said as I grabbed onto Helexsca and dragged her out.

"HEY! UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!"

-**SLAM**-

"Ok, I bought her here"

"Wow, that sure was fun!"

"Yup"

"What shall we do now?"

"I don't know, we turned all of them into animals!"

"We shall rule over the Organization!" I shouted

"Ahem!"

We all looked around and saw nothing, "DOWN HERE!"

We all looked down and saw all the animals gathered around us.

**-Sweat drop-**

"W-We can explain!"

"GET THEM!" Xemnas shouted.

"CHARGE!!" they all yelled.

We all ran around the room, the rest of the members with their new features and old powers charging at us.

-**BAM!**-

We all ignored the sound as we kept on running.

"What is going on in here!" someone yelled over all the noise. We all turned towards the door where we saw a blond guy wearing the organization cloak.

"Roxas!!" Axel shouted as he ran towards him.

"What the- Axel?"

"Yeah!"

"Why are you a lion, then are those the other members?" he said pointing at the animals who had stopped charging at us.

"They **-points at us-** did it" they all said in unison.

**-Sweat drop-**

Soon everything went black and I felt myself hit the floor along with Helexsca, Kitexa and Dayvex.

(Normal)

Roxas quickly moved behind the group of troublemakers and knocked them out.

"Right, now lets find a antidote"

"Yahoo!" the group of animals shouted.

"Where's Marluxia?" Roxas asked.

The group of animals pointed towards a fish bowl containing a pink fish. "Hurry up with that antidote!!" it shouted.

Roxas sweat dropped and ran towards the lab to find an antidote while the animals tied the four to chairs.

"Woohoo! Its great to be back!" Marluxia shouted as he flexed his 'muscles'.

"Shut up Marluxia" Zexion said as he hit Marluxia with his three thousand-paged book.

"All worship Roxas! The one who saved us all!" Axel prayed.

"Shut up Axel" Zexion said again as he hit him as well.

"Why you little midget!" Axel shouted.

As those two argued Xemnas walked up to the four tied up to the chair. "Wake them up!" he shouted.

Roxas being mostly the one paying attention to Superior summoned his keyblades and whacked the four awake.

"OW!"

"What was that for!"

"What he said!"

"Yeah!"

"Shut up and listen" Saix shouted at them, which caused them to be quiet. "As this is Organization XIII"

"Ah! XVII now!"

"Whatever, we are not loving and nice. So there are consequences"

**-Gulp-**

"Your punishment is to-"

**Chelsea**- Haha! Cliffhanger!!!

**Michi**- They gonna keel us!!

**Marluxia**- Muwahahahaha, I got dibs on killing Chimix!

**Michi**- Why you!

**Demyx**- Yay! I got turned into a puppy:D

**Xigbar**- I got turned into a Penguin! A PENGUIN! D: 

**Marluxia**- Aw shut up! At least you weren't a pink fish! I mean come on! A PINK FISH!!

**Michi**- Ha! Anyways review people!

**KT**- It would make us very happy!

**Michi**- Yeah! But no flames please!

**Chelsea**- Heads up for the next chapter soon!

**Michi**- Don't forget to read every blooper at the end of each page!

**Everyone**- Cya!

**Davey**- BLUE!!!

Bloopers 

"_Ok, who's our first vi-I mean tester…" I said with a fake smile._

"_Um…"_

"_Zexion"_

"_Huh? Why him?"_

"_He's a midget"_

"_Bahahahahahahahaha" I bursted out, holding my sides from laughter stitch._

10Minutes later… "Ok Chimix, you can stop laughing now" - Chelsea 

"_BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"- Chimix_

"_Um…I don't think she's going to stop anytime soon"- Davey_

"_Yeah…hot choco?"- Michi_

"_Sure"- Chelsea_

_There was a purple poof of smoke surrounding us. When the smoke cleared I didn't see Zexion anymore but instead a mouse. It was really weird it had dark blue fur and a shocked expression on his face._

"…"

"…"

"_AWW! SO CUTE! -Hugs Zexion mouse-" - Chimix_

"_Err…Chimix that wasn't part of the script" - Helexsca_

"_I know, but he's cute!" - Chimix_

"_Whatever" - Helexsca_

"_She's right though he is!" - Chelsea_

"…" _- Zexion_

_We all ignored the sound as we kept on running._

"_What is going on in here!" someone yelled over all the noise. We all turned towards the door where we saw a blond guy wearing the organization cloak._

"_Roxas!!" Axel shouted as he ran towards him engulfing him in a hug._

"_That's not how the scene goes, AXEL!" - Chelsea_

"_Gah! Axel let go! I'm suffocating!" - Roxas_

"_AXEL! LET GO!" - Everyone_

"_Never! He's mine, mine, mine! All mine!!" - Axel_

_**-Sweat drop-**_

"_I know what'll get him off!" - Chimix_

"_HEY AXEL! LOOK NAKED BABY PICTURES OF YOU!" - Chimix_

"_WAH! -Runs-" - Axel_

"Problem solved! -High fives Helexsca-" - Chimix 


	7. The Slavery Mission

**Chapter 7**

**Chelsea-** OMG! CHAPTER 7 !! YAAAAAY !!  
***Everyone glares at her***  
**Michi-** Sorry for the late update! – Meaning you waited a whole year and a half cause of Chelsea here!!! Grr…  
**Everyone- **Grr… ***glares***  
**Chelsea-** I said sorry!! Don't hurt me! ***runs***  
**Michi-** We've been a little busy with school. Luckily you guys still have me! :D  
**Davey-** Yeah…Lucky us…  
**Michi- *glares*** To make up for this, I, yes, I, have already written chapter 8. As a present for waiting so long for Chapter 7, I will upload that too! Anyways! Before we let you read on! Disclaimer please!  
**Axel-** They do not own anything here except Helexsca, Chimix, Dayvex and Kitexa! Got that memorised?

* * *

_Previously_

"_OW!"_

"_What was that for!"_

"_What he said!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Shut up and listen" Saix shouted at them, which caused them to be quiet. "As this is Organization XIII"_

"_Ah! XVII now!"_

"_Whatever, we are not loving and nice. So there are consequences"_

_***Gulp***_

"_Your punishment is to-"_

_

* * *

_(Normal P.O.V)

"Your punishment is to serve the other members"

"…………**WHAT!!" **the four screamed.

"You lack respect for the other members, for that you need to be disciplined. Each of you will be assigned to 3 other members and complete the assignments given to you"

"So in other words we're going to be slaves to the other members?" Helexsca sulked.

"Indeed." Was all Xemnas answered.

"So, who's a servant to whom?" Kitexa asked.

All the members looked at each other before Zexion muttered something, ever the smart one.

"Since there's thirteen members other than them, one person won't have a slave. Who is that?"

Xemnas's eyes gleamed at this and he coughed loudly to gain his attention.

"Since Zexion is the one who pointed that out and is also the one who needs the least attention, he can be the one without a slave."

He walked off sulking and everyone else held back silent laughter.

"This assignment will last for 3 weeks, you will start tomorrow morning. There will be a list on your door noting who will serve who" With that he walked off.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Chimix exasperated.

"No, I think Xemnas is serious" Dayvex voiced out.

"Well I can't wait for my slave tomorrow" Larxene gloated.

"Me either! Heh heh, I'll have them cook me food every single day!" Axel added.

"Oh god! The horror!" Helexsca screamed.

"It's getting late so 'night" The members, who weren't tied to chairs, walked off, back into their own rooms.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**DON'T JUST LEAVE US HERE! UNTIE US NOW!!!"**

* * *

"…I ***pant***…can't believe ***huff***…they left us…***pant* **tied to those chairs…***huff***" Chimix complained.

"…They are…***pant* **even eviler…***huff* **since they know…***pant* **that we have to…***huff* **go up lots of…***pant* **stairs" Helexsca said, tiredly.

"Well not all of us have to walk up them" Dayvex said, smugly.

The three females just glared daggers at him as they watched him float up the stairs.

"…Wait a minute! Dayvex has telekinetic powers, so why aren't you untying us!?" Kitexa shouted.

"Hmm…I COULD do that" as he now unties himself, "but I can't be bothered"

"**Dayvex…!"**

"Meet you guys back in our room!" As he continued floating himself up.

"…"

"…Hey, wait. I could've just broken out with my super strength…" Chimix said.

"Well hurry up then!"

She gathered up her strength and broke out of the chair, pieces of wood flying about.

"…DAYVEX! IM COMING FOR YOU NOW! MUWAHAHAHAHA!" Chimix shouted as she ran up the stairs, trying to catch Dayvex.

"**CHIMIX NO! UNTIE US FIRST DAMMIT!"** They both shouted, tears streaming down their faces.

Chimix had come jogging back down the stairs, "Err…oops, heh heh, sorry", untying the rope around them.

"Now, where were we?" Helexsca's eyes gleamed.

"**DAYVEX! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" **They shouted, as they ran up the stairs, with the intent to decapitate Dayvex.

* * *

The pearl coloured door slammed open, revealing Dayvex!-laying on his bed, reading some book. He glanced up towards the door as he heard footsteps running towards him.

"Oh hey guys, what took you so long?" he asked casually.

"**Dayvex…" **their voices seethed out.

Sounds of girlish screeches echoed throughout the whole night, unfortunately waking up some of the other members.

* * *

"Ow…man I think my bruises got bruises now!" Dayvex complained.

"Your own fault" Chimix huffed, turning her head away.

"Hurry up guys! I'm hungry here!" Helexsca groaned.

"Yeah, yeah"

They both went and chucked their cloaks on before making their way towards the door. But that was when all of their eyes widened in fear. There on their door was a white sheet of paper. But no, not just any white sheet of paper. This had writing on it! The beating of their hearts quickened as they walked nearer towards it. Upon closer examination, it was what they had feared the most for today!

It was the sheet of paper with the names of who they were to serve for, for 3 weeks!

(The list:

Helexsca - Larxene, Axel, Roxas

Chimix - Saix, Marluxia, Vexen

Kitexa - Xaldin, Lexaeus, Demyx

Dayvex - Xemnas, Xigbar, Luxord)

"…**OMG!" **they all screamed at the same time.

"…Well mine isn't SO bad…except for Axel and Larxene"

"Phew! I didn't get someone nasty"

"…I have to serve Superior…"

"T-THIS CAN'T BE H-HAPPENING TO ME! THIS C-CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Chimix screamed, nearly in tears.

"What's wrong Chimix?" Helexsca asked.

"L-Look at who I have" By now she was hugging herself on the floor.

The three stared back at the piece of paper, locating Chimix's name and then to the ones next to it.

"…"

"Haha…D-Don't worry Chimix, everything will go fine!"

"Yeah! Cheer up Chimix!"

"HOW CAN I CHEER UP? I'VE GOT TO WORK WITH 2 PEOPLE WHO I KNOW THAT HATES ME AND ANOTHER THAT HAS YET TO KNOW THAT HE'LL HATE ME!"

**O.o**

"…Err…Riiight, anyways we're going to miss breakfast if we don't move and I'm still hungry"

"Nooo! I don't want to meet my doom down there!"

***Sighs***

"No other choice then"

Both Helexsca and Dayvex grabbed each of Chimix's leg and started to drag her out the room while Kitexa held the door for them, following behind after.

* * *

"Mornin' guys!" Helexsca shouted, waving her free hand around.

Some of the members greeted her back but some just stayed quiet. They walked over to the table and tied Chimix down, making sure she couldn't get back up and run away. After they checked the rope multiple times they went off to make their breakfast.

After 5 minutes, Dayvex came and sat back down, opposite of Chimix and started eating his toast. Kitexa sat down next to him, digging into her bowl of cereal.

After another couple of minutes, Helexsca sat down next to Chimix. Placing a chocolate chip muffin in front of Chimix, she began to eat her own breakfast, a bowl of fruits.

"…"

Everyone was silent as they continued to eat their breakfast.

"…"

Still silence.

"…"

Finally someone looked toward Chimix, "what's wrong Chimix? Aren't you hungry?"

"OF COURSE IM HUNGRY DAMMIT!"

"So why don't you eat your muffin then!"

"Well, Dayvex, I would eat my muffin if, oh I don't know, I COULD USE MY HANDS!"

"…Oh yeah, oops. Helexsca untie Chimix"

"Huh? Oh right!"

As soon as Chimix was set free from the evil rope, she did nothing but pout at the others.

"Ok, Ok, we get it! We're sorry we forgot 'bout untying you"

"Hmph"

"If you don't hurry up and eat that muffin, Xemnas will come and announce the start of the assignment. Meaning no food until late" Dayvex said.

Chimix eyed the muffin, then back at Dayvex.

The door to the kitchen opened, Xemnas walking towards the head of the table as the other members seated down. She quickly snatched the muffin and swallowed it.

"From today onwards these four" his finger pointed towards the grinning members next to him, "are to be punished by working as your servants for 3 weeks!"

"**Woohoo!"**

"**Yeah!"**

"Your assignment starts now, so go to your assigned members and begin" Xemnas ordered, walking away.

Grudgingly, they all walked towards the nearest member that was assigned to them. Helexsca walked up towards Roxas, Dayvex towards Luxord and Kitexa towards Xaldin.

Staring behind them, Chimix had her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Giving a sigh, Helexsca walked back towards Chimix and dragged her over to one of her assigned 'masters', Saix, before walking back over to her assigned one.

* * *

(Helexsca P.O.V)

I ended up getting along with Roxas just fine, he even said he wouldn't make me do something stupid. I looked over towards Kitexa, seeing her in fear as she stared at the weapons Xaldin had summoned.

Turning my head to my left, I saw Dayvex talking to Luxord. They both looked like they were getting ready for a card game.

***Sigh***

Then, I saw it. Chimix looked like she was on the verge of tears. It was so funny to see her almost crying.

* * *

(Chimix P.O.V)

I stared up at Saix, since he's too tall. I felt the tears threatening to fall from the corners of my eyes.

'…_This isn't like me! Toughen up damn it! Besides what he doesn't know __won't hurt me…yet'_

I quickly shook away my tears and put on my usual grin.

"Looks like I'll be your servant for the week!"

The look on his face was hilarious, although he said nothing I just knew what he was thinking. 'Oh god! Why her! Why ME!'

"Saix?" I called, poking his arm.

I saw him twitch and then suddenly spin around, walking quickly out of the room. I followed after him with a grin.

* * *

(Helexsca P.O.V)

***Sweatdrop***

'_Chimix looks like she's going to have fun…'_

"So what's your first order _'Master?'_" I said, sarcasm dripping over my words.

Roxas laughed at my sarcasm and beckoned me forward.

"To start off with whom else are you assigned to? Need to get those two here as well."

***Gulp*** "Umm... I only got you?"

He saw through my lie and raised an eyebrow at me.

Frowning I answered him, muttering as quietly as I could.

"Axel and Larxene...."

Roxas burst out laughing so I just stood there and sighed.

'This is going to be just great...'

* * *

(Dayvex P.O.V)

'Come on 9, 9, 9!!'

Luxord flipped over the card from the pile and placed it at the end of the line of cards.

'Damn it! Maybe I can still win this, all I have to do is bluff! Besides a have a pair of 7's! Heh heh heh'

"Hmm…Check"

"Check as well! Show me what you got!"

We both flipped over our cards onto the table. My eyes drew towards his cards, widening the second I saw them.

"Royal flush~" Luxord said, a smug smile on his lips.

"Argh!! You cheated!!" I screamed, which was unlike me.

"Again!"

"Ok~"

* * *

(Kitexa P.O.V)

I felt like I just crapped myself as I stared at all those pointy objects that were aimed towards me.

"I hope you can cook because I'm starving here!" Xaldin said loudly.

I quickly nodded my head, running towards the kitchen area as Xaldin sat back down at the table, waiting for his food.

'_Hmmm…What should I cook?'_

I looked through the fridge, only finding a couple of eggs and vegetables.

"THERES BARELY ANYTHING IN HERE!" I shouted.

"Too bad, I'm hungry!" Xaldin shouted back.

* * *

(Chimix P.O.V)

"…WHAT. THE. HELL!" I screamed, staring at the huge piles of paper.

"Your first job, fill in all the paperwork and then organize this room. I'll be in my room" Saix commanded, already half way out the door.

"Stupid Saix…Stupid paperwork…Stupid Leader…" I mumbled.

"I heard that" A voice spoke, that sounded very much like Xemnas.

*******Sweatdrop*******

I walked towards the desk and started filling out the paper.

I had finished almost half of it when the door slammed open and Saix came in, holding another huge pile of paper.

"..."

He walked towards the desk and slammed them down. Grinning back at me he made his way out again.

"SAIX!!!"

* * *

(Helexsca P.O.V)

"_SAIX!!!"_

"Haha, sounds like Chimix is having fun!" I laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll have lots of fun as well" I heard Roxas reply.

"Ugh, hope it isn't as bad as what Chimix is doing right now"

"Hmm…Nope! Your job right now is to clean my room!" Roxas smiled innocently.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" I all but screeched!

Axel decided then to walk into the room with his hands over his ears.

"What's all the noise about!?"

Roxas turned to his friend with innocent looking puppy eyes.

"I only asked our slave to clean our room…"

"Wait a second! Helexsca's my slave too? Hahahaha! This will be fun."

Grinning almost dementedly he stalked over to a chair in the corner of the room and laughed manically to himself.

"Ok…. Is he normally like this?"

"Nope. Now get cleaning"

"Oh…ok then…."

Begrudgingly I looked at the bombsite these pair called a room and spied a pile of dirty clothes in the corner of the room.

"I don't have to touch that! Right?"

"Nah…just wash it all."

"What's that thing moving to the left of the pile?"

Roxas left the room snickering as I was ready to start crying…. I HATE CLEANING!

* * *

(Dayvex POV)

'I can't believe I am doing this….'

Sat in Xemnas's office, I'm forced to listen to his ranting, an occasional nod keeps him from noticing me falling asleep and….Zzzz ***Snore***

"WAKE UP!"

Jumping awake I found Xemnas's face right in front of mine almost touching.  
"Ahhh! Back up!" Pushing him away slightly his face hardened.

"You don't talk to your superior like that. Go clean the bathrooms."

'Stupid Xemnas'

* * *

(Kitexa POV)

'Oh no! He's going to kill me!'

"How the hell did you manage to burn cereal!!!?"

"I…uh….I….Idontknow!"

Looking at me confused he leans in to smell my attempt at cereal and the next thing I know he ran towards the bathroom.

'Well that's one 'master' out the way.'

Snickering evily I took a seat and pulled out a little checklist from my pocket and crossed out Xaldins name.

* * *

(Chimix POV)

Finally finishing the pile of papers I grin widely and heave out a sigh of relief.

'So glad I'm done…. Does this mean I can go?'

Just as I was about to get up Saix comes in with a vacuum, polish and guess what… more papers!

Ready to burst out crying I begin sorting through the papers once again….

"**Ahhhhhh something moved!!!!" **

'_Why's Helexsca screaming now!?'_

* * *

(Helexsca POV)

"Ahhhhhh something moved!!!!"

The pile of dirty clothes was the last thing left to do in the torture zone and I swear that that thing just moved!

A single pair of underwear hopped across the room towards me and I jumped up onto Roxas, clutching him tightly.

"Stop being such a baby." Laughed Roxas.

He dropped me sharply and my eyes began to tear.  
"Please don't make me touch that!"

"Get back to work! Mwahahaha!" Axel cackled.

'Wow… I thought only witches cackled… SAVE ME!!!!!!!'

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" Helexsca yelled, lying spread out on the floor.

"Calm down Helexsca, it wasn't that bad" Kitexa replied, trying to comfort her friend.

"But it's only been a day" Helexsca complained, flailing her hands around.

"Hey all you had to do was clean! I had to sort out Saix's paperwork, vacuum the room and polish it!" Chimix yelled.

"Help me out here Dayvex!"

"…Dayvex?"

"…Zzzz"

***Sweatdrop***

"Great! He's asleep while we're arguing here!"

"Be glad that we can go to sleep!" Chimix screamed, falling onto her bed.

* * *

The next morning came by too quickly for them as they slowly woke up and dragged themselves to the kitchen.

They sat down at the table, letting their heads fall down, continuing to sleep.

"Good morning slaves! Time for chores again."

All four glared up at Xigbar as he sat opposite them and put his feet up on the table.

"**Only four days left.....Only four days left.....Only four days left."** Chimix and Helexsca muttered in unison as they clung to each other.

**

* * *

*Fast forward 4 days***

"Done! At last we're free." Chimix screamed as she ran about the bedroom.

Dayvex was already fast asleep across his bed and Helexsca was half asleep on hers too.

Kitexa gazed after Chimix as the energetic young girl dashed about the room.

It wasn't long before they were all being woken again by banging on their door.

"Wake up! It's time for your mission you lazy troublemakers!"

They dragged themselves out of bed and staggered to the door.

Larxene stood at the door smirking at them all.

"Kitexa and Helexsca, you're going recruiting with Vexen. Dayvex and Chimix are going with Marluxia to assassinate a traitor. Have fun."

The four just looked at each other before lumbering to get changed into their cloaks all cursing Xemnas under their breath.

"Stupid fat, gay, old, grey haired, meanie!" Chimix growled.

Kitexa slumped on her bed and groaned. "Why!?"**  
**

* * *

(Helexsca P.O.V.)

Working with Vexen was sooooo boring! He was such a geek!

And he talked funny.

"Come now, we must complete our assigned mission before Xemnas tires of us."

Urgh... We'd been looking for someone for over five hours!

"Can we just take a break?" Kitexa asked softly.

Vexen turned and just raised an eyebrow at her before moving on.

This was going to be fun...

* * *

(Chimix P.O.V.)

This so sucks...

Stuck here with gay flower boy...

And Dayvex...

WHERE THE HELL IS HELEXSCA AND KITEXA WHEN YOU NEED THEM!?

* * *

"Ok, Chimix you go walk in front of that shuttle that's about to take off and Dayvex you follow me."

I glared at him and stuck my tongue out. Grabbing the rock on the floor next to me, I flung it at Marluxia's head. Sadly my aim wasn't the 'best', so the rock started to fly towards Dayvex!

"DAYVEX SAKFHIUJHVBUDG!!!" I screamed randomly.

He turned his head back towards me, raising an eyebrow at my words. He spotted the flying rock of doom a millisecond later and moved the rocks direction with his telekinesis.

***Smack* *Thump***

"Nice shot Dayvex!" I smiled.

"Hn" He replied, walking over to the 'dead' Marluxia.

He started nudging him with his foot, "Wake up gay boy...I think you killed him Chimix".

"...Seriously? You're lying!" I said, jogging up towards them.

Pulling out a stick I started to poke the corpse's buttocks. No reaction.

"Maybe he's sleeping! That way he doesn't have to do the mission! That sly cow!"

"Right...So what now? You knocked out the guy who's the only who knows where this 'Quin' person is"

"Who?"

"...Nevermind"

"Ugh...Argh..." Hearing the new voice I looked back down at the corpse to see it starting to move and get up!

"HOE MAH GAWD ZOMBIE!" I screamed, ducking behind Dayvex.

***Sweatdrop***

"Ugh, what happened...And why does my head hurt?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"Well Chi-"

"NOTHING! You just fell and hit your head!" I interrupted.

"Weird I don't remember tripping or anything..." He stared at us weirdly, as if not believing what we said, the nerve!

"Shouldn't we get back to the mission now? It's been 30 minutes already!" I said.

"Seriously?! Crap...Well it shouldn't be any further now"

We started to follow Marluxia as he led us everywhere. Take a left here, right here, go straight up, the second right, then fourth left and then right again.

"Who are we looking for anyway?" Marluxia stopped and sighed in a bored tone.

"Did you even read the file I gave you?"

I shook my head grinning as he continued walking.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Nearly"

"You said that 10 minutes ago!"

"Stop whining, just 5 more minutes"

Why am I stuck with him? ***Sob***

* * *

Seven hours later and we finally found the person we were looking for.

"That was not 5 minutes! Damn it, I'm never going on mission with you again!"

Looking around, we finally spotted the black haired male next to a market stand.

"Quin, we've been looking for you everywhere." Marluxia called out.

The man didn't move, probably frozen from shock. When he eventually turned around, his eyes were the size of dinner plates!

"M-M-Marluxia-sama! What are you doing here?!" He cried.

"You-"

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"What now!?" Marluxia screamed looking towards our direction.

"Hahaha!! H-He said M-Marluxia-S-Sa-Sama!!! Ahahahahahaha!!!" I laughed.

Marluxia flushed pink and glared at us both.

"S-shut up! Anyways! You know why we're here, Quin" he continued.

"I know why you're here, but why did you bring them?" Quin questioned.

"I-It wasn't my idea! It was Xemnas's order! Not like I wanted them either"

Me and Dayvex grabbed a box of popcorn and sat on a bench nearby.

Marluxia got out his scythe, getting into an attack stance. Pulling back his scythe, he charged towards Quin, swinging every time he had the chance. Quin, barely dodging the attacks, though he was still pretty fast.

As he kept swinging, I saw an opening. Marluxia should have seen it too, as he moved his scythe to swing towards it.

Before he made it though, I stuck my foot out causing him to trip and cut the guys head off as well as severely cutting Dayvex's arm.

"Great, I know Kitexa can heal me but it still hurts!"

***Thump* *Roll, roll, roll***

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" I half screamed and laughed.

The other two looked at me with a 'WTH' face.

"Hahahaha! Y-You tripped and c-chopped h-his head o-off! Hahahahaha!!!"

Dayvex gave his own little laughter, clutching his bleeding arm. Marluxia started to turn different shades of red.

"W-Well he's dead now! Mission accomplished let's go!" Marluxia barked.

"C-Careful you don't t-trip yourself on the way b-back!! Hahahaha" Me and Dayvex laughed.

"I'll kill you two someday!!" Marluxia screamed before running ahead of us, nearly tripping again.

"**Hahahahahaha!"**

* * *

(Helexsca P.O.V)

"Ugh...How long has it been!?" I screamed.

"Calm down, it's only been 20 minutes" Kitexa said.

"It's been 20 minutes already and we still haven't found any recruits?!"

"No one said it'll be easy" Vexen said.

"**Argh!"**

"What was that?..." I asked, looking around.

"Over here!" Kitexa said.

We all walked over to see a load of heartless' surrounding a beaten up boy.

"Should we help...?"

"Naw, but that guy's heart is going to be taken. So we found a new recruit!"

When the heartless went away and the guy was on the floor unconscious and beaten up like, we walked over. Nudging him with my foot, "Hey wake up".

"..."

"I said wake up!"

***Kicks***

"Ugh...Wha?"

"Dude, you coming with us!" I said dragging him by the foot.

"Mission accomplished, right Vexen?" Kitexa asked.

"Yeah, we've found 1 new recruit. It'll be enough" Vexen said, walking back towards the headquarters.

Me and Kitexa soon followed, dragging the unnamed man across the ground.

**

* * *

Michi**- Woo! Finally done xD

**Chelsea**- Yes! Chapter 7 is complete! :D

**Everyone**- ***Glares***

**Chelsea**- I said I was sorry!

**Demyx**- Aww! I didn't get a part in this chapter! ***Puppy dog pout* **

**Axel**- Woot! I rocked in this chapter! Hahahahahaha!

**Chelsea**- Yeah, not much mentioned with this chapter although it's so long.

**Michi**- I did my best even though I wasn't in charge of this chapter!

**D****avey**- Well at least it was funny. ;)

**Michi**- Ugh, now for chapter 8... It'll be uploaded soon I promise this time! Within a week possibly okay?!

**Everyone**- Uh huh~...

**Chelsea- **Anyways review please! 3

**

* * *

Bloopers**

_They both went and chucked their cloaks on before making their way towards the door. But that was when all of their eyes widened in fear. There on their door was a white sheet of paper. But no, not just any white sheet of paper. This had writing on it! The beating of their hearts quickened as they walked nearer towards it. Upon closer examination, it was what they had feared the most for today!_

_It was the sheet of paper with the names of who they were to serve for, for 3 weeks!_

_(The list:_

_Helexsca - Larxene_

_Axel_

_Roxas_

_Chimix -Saix_

_Marluxia_

_Vexen_

_Kitexa -Xaldin_

_Lexaeus_

_Demyx_

_Dayvex -__Xemnas_

_Xigbar_

_Luxord)_

"…_**OMG!" **__they all screamed at the same time._

"_OH HELL NO! I AM NOT FOLLOWING THIS SCRIPT! I AM NOT BEING MARLUXIA'S SERVANT!!"- Chimix_

"_Heh heh heh! Bow down now you filthy peasant!"- Marluxia_

"_Watch yourself or you might just get a new haircut! - Chimix_

"_Noo!! Not my hair! First the flowers, now my hair!? Your not human!"- Marluxia_

"_The only inhuman one here is you! Seriously, what boy can be so obsessed with their hair and flowers!?"- Chimix_

"_Talk to the hand cause the face aint listening ugly!"-Marluxia_

"_You just got your death wish Marluxia! DIE!"- Chimix_

"_Kyaa!! Someone save me from this hideous witch!"- Marluxia_

"_Grrr!!!"- Chimix_

"_**Wow..."**__- Everyone_

"_Marluxia sure is stupid sometimes..."- Michi_

"_Yeah, what a total drag"- Chelsea_

* * *

"_Ahhhhhh something moved!!!!"_

_The pile of dirty clothes was the last thing left to do in the torture zone and I swear that that thing just moved!_

_A single pair of underwear hopped across the room towards me and I jumped up onto Roxas, clutching him tightly. _

"_Stop being such a baby." Laughed Roxas._

_He dropped me sharply and my eyes began to tear.  
"Please don't make me touch that!"_

"_Get back to work! Mwahahaha!" Axel cackled._

"_I don't give a damn! I am not touching that! No amount of money in the world can get me to look at that, let alone touch it!"- Helexsca_

"_That aint the script...CUT!"- Michi_

"_Geez, how annoying. This is the millionth time we've had to cut cause of you!"- Roxas_

"_I don't care!"- Helexsca_

"_It's only underwear! You only have to pick it up for 5 seconds, than we switch scenes!"- Axel_

"_Oh yeah!? Well why don't YOU pick it up!"- Helexsca_

"_Are you stupid? I aint touching Roxas' nasty underwear!"- Axel_

"_..."- Roxas_

"_I'll act the scene as long as it doesn't make physical contact with my skin!"- Helexsca_

"_Fine! Someone get the props!"- Michi_

_

* * *

The four just looked at each other before lumbering to get changed into their cloaks all cursing Xemnas under their breath. _

"_Stupid fat, perverted, gay, old, grey haired, paedophilic, hermit!" Chimix growled._

"_Ahem."- Xemnas!_

"_Hey it was in the script! Don't blame me!"- Chimix_

"_Actually it was 'Stupid fat, gay, old, grey haired, meanie!'"- Chelsea_

"_Err...Marluxia! How dare you change my script!"- Chimix_

"_Huh?"- Marluxia_

_***Chimix attacks Marluxia***_

"_Die!"- Chimix_

"_What did I do now!?"- Marluxia_

_***Sweatdrop***_


	8. We have a stadium!

**Chapter 8**

**Dayvex- **Chapter 8, Woohoo!!

**Kitexa- **Oh yeah! We rock!

**Michi- **Uh huh! That's right!

**Chelsea-** We bad!

**Axel- **Erm…

**Demyx- **Who the masters!

**Xemnas- **They ain't gonna stop any time soon...anyways disclaimer please!

**Xigbar- **They do not own Organization XIII and anything here except Helexsca, Chimix, Kitexa and Dayvex!

Saix- That's right! We gonna bring the house down!!

**Everyone- **Err…***Sweatdrop***

**Chelsea- **Right, here's the story!

* * *

(Helexsca P.O.V)

"Ugh! I'm going to die if I don't get to my bed!" I screamed.

"We're all tired, so stop complaining" Dayvex yelled back, you could tell he was tired.

"Oo! Mr cranky pants woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" I yelled.

"'Oo!' I can't have because I haven't even slept yet!" Dayvex shouted.

"Okay! Geez, you two are going to give us headaches" Chimix said as she and Kitexa held their heads.

"Come on, the longer you shut up the faster you'll be able to go to sleep!" Kitexa shouted at us.

There was a few seconds of silence before me and Dayvex got into another 'cranky pants' fight. We ended up being dragged by Chimix up the stairs and towards our rooms, and it was not a pleasant ride.

***SLAM***

"Hey!" Dayvex and I whined as we got chucked onto the floor.

"Shut up and go to sleep!" Chimix yelled from her bed. Kitexa had already fallen asleep on her bed as well. Dayvex and I glared at each other for a couple of minutes before shrugging and jumping off to our own beds.

* * *

A bright light blinded me as I opened my eyes, "Dayvex, cut it out!" I yelled.

"Whatever, get up" he replied.

I got out of bed tiredly and stared around the room, "where are Kitexa and Chimix?" I asked.

"Downstairs eating breakfast"

"Ugh, how long was I asleep?"

"I don't know but it's around noon now"

"Come on then"

"Aren't you going to change?"

I looked down at myself before going over to the closet and pulling on my cloak.

"There, happy? Now let's go!" I shouted as I ran towards the door and downstairs. When we reached downstairs I saw Chimix chasing Demyx and other members watching in amusement. When I sat down at the table I noticed Kitexa eating her food, "hey!" I greeted.

"Good morning to you too Helexsca" Kitexa responded.

"What's going on over there?" I asked.

"Nothing much, Chimix is chasing Demyx" she replied.

"Why?"

"Ice cream"

***Sweatdrops***

"Typical Chimix, she'll do anything for ice cream"

_**-Background**__** "Give it!", "No!", "Give it!", "No!", "Give it!!!", "No! This is MY sea salt ice lolly!"**__**-**_

"This is stupid, what's so great about ice cream anyways?" Vexen said as he sat down at the table.

Dayvex, Kitexa and my eyes widened at the same time when he said that, we looked towards where Chimix previously was but it was too late. She wasn't there anymore, instead she had jump-tackled Vexen to the ground. As I ran towards her, she was shaking his shoulders like mad, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN!" she shouted.

"DON'T EVER DISS ICE CREAM YOU POTATO HEAD!" she screamed even louder.

"Chimix! Get off him!" I yelled as me, Dayvex and Kitexa tried to pry her off.

"NO! HE DISSED MY GOD AND HE SHALL BE PUNISHED!!"

"**CHIMIX! GET OFF HIM!"** we all yelled.

"NO!"

Then the other members came and started to help pry her off.

"I SHALL NEVER LET GO UNTIL HE IS PUNISHED!!" Chimix screamed again.

"Alright! That's it! Dayvex, Kitexa! Chimix execution code 8111" I shouted to them.

They nodded and let go, both using their super medical knowledge, knocked Chimix out by her pressure point.

"**Mission Completed"** they both said in unison.

"Very good" I replied.

Soon everyone calmed down and went back to doing whatever they were doing.

5 Minutes after, Chimix woke up, "What happened?"

"You attacked Vexen" Dayvex said casually.

"Oh Ok" she replied, "You know, I'm kind of bored now"

"Yeah me too" I said.

"Hah, funny. I feel like shooting something" Chimix said, "XIGBAR! WHERE ARE YOU! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!"

We ran after her and tackled her to the ground, **"NO!!"**

"Ugh, you know, you guys are pretty heavy. Can you get off me now?" Chimix asked.

"Not until you swear you wont go to Xigbar and take his weapon" I ordered.

"Fine, I swear on Dayvex's life I won't take his weapon" Chimix replied.

"HEY!"

"Good enough!"

"So what am I suppose to do? I'm pretty bored here and I need to shoot things" Chimix said losing her patience.

"Hmm…"

"Hmm…"

"How about paintball?" Dayvex suggested.

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"??"

"Dayvex, don't you remember what happened last time we let Chimix play paintball?" I asked.

"No, what?"

"One word, Murder"

"Huh?"

"Meaning instant win for her and ALOT of pain for the others" Kitexa explained.

"…Oh!"

"Yes" I nodded.

"Let's play!" Dayvex shouted.

"Did you not just hear what we said?" I shouted at him.

"I heard but oh well! It'll be fun" Dayvex said.

"Fine! I give up!" I yelled up to the ceiling.

"Yay! Painball!" Chimix shouted.

"**Huh??"** We all stared at her.

"I mean Paintball! Hahaha…" Chimix shouted again as she dragged us all to the paintball arena.

* * *

We entered a room filled with a florescent blue light.

"I guess we're the blue team" I stated.

"Oh, what gave you that idea?" Dayvex said sarcastically.

"Hey, you two! Quit it before I shoot you down in there" Chimix threatened.

"But we're on the same team" Dayvex said.

"Yeah, so what? It doesn't mean I can't shoot my own team mates" Chimix replied.

"Well your not suppose to shoot them" I pointed out.

"Whatever, team mate or not, I'll shoot anyone that gets in my way" she threatened.

"**Everybody please suit up and get ready, the doors will be opened in 10 minutes–" "Superior~" "S-Stop! Don't touch there~ahhh S-Sa-" **A voice resembling Xemnas called out.

"What the fried turkey?" Chimix puzzled, "Was that Saix?"

"Since when was Xemnas the MC of paintball?" Dayvex thought, ignoring Chimix's question.

"Hmm, I wonder who we're against" I wondered.

"It's not so bad, we're against Demyx, Saix, Xigbar, Marluxia and Axel" Kitexa said casually.

"I guess. HEY! They have one more player than us!" Dayvex shouted.

"Not really, we also have another player to make the team equal" Chimix said as she loaded her gun up.

"**Who?" **Dayvex and I asked at the same time.

"Me!" a voice said proudly.

"**Y-You!" **We both shouted.

"Yes, me. A problem with that?"

"N-No!"

"Good"

"Great, I'm in a team full of girls" Dayvex muttered.

"Now let's load up and kick some butt!" she yelled out, completely ignoring Dayvex.

"**YEAH! LET'S SHOW THOSE BOY'S WHO'S BOSS!" **We all shouted.

"Um, I'm a boy as well" Dayvex stated.

"Oh, so you are" Chimix said.

***Sweatdrops***

"Well now you're temporarily a girl!" I shouted out.

"WHAT! NO CUP CAKING WAY!" he shouted back.

"**Cup caking?" ** We all asked.

"Don't ask"

"Fine, fine. You're our say-huh-if-you-want-to-be-our-paintball-slave" I said quickly.

"Huh?" Dayvex responded, obliviously.

"Good! Now let's kick butt!" I shouted.

"**Doors will be opening in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!" **Xemnas yelled out.

The doors slammed open sideways, we were about to run in until we saw a trail of dust left behind. We could already hear gunshots, so before Chimix could take all the fun we rushed in as well.

* * *

(Chimix P.O.V)

"You gonna die Marluxia!" I shouted as I blasted paintballs at him.

"Argh! Man down! Man down! I'm dying!" He cried as he rolled on the floor, clutching his stomach dramatically.

"…Weirdo" I muttered before walking off to find my next victim.

-------------------------------------------------

"I've got you now! Muwahahahaha!" I shouted as I came out from behind a tree and shot Axel a 'bazillion' times.

"Medic! I'm not going to make it! *Fake Cough* Tell my dog I love him! *More Fake Cough*" Axel shouted as he dramatically fell onto the ground.

"This isn't drama Romeo, its paintball. Now die quietly! Plus you don't even have a dog!" I threatened with my paintball gun.

He immediately shut up and 'died'.

"Good!"

-------------------------------------------------

"Hasta la Vista Baby!" I aimed my gun and shot at least '50' paintballs at him.

"Wah! Have mercy!" He whimpered as he clutched onto my leg.

***Sweatdrop***

"Let go before I hit you with more paintballs!" I yelled as I tried to fling him off.

He reluctantly let go and started to whimper with his puppy face on. I casually walked away looking for my next target.

-------------------------------------------------

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

***BAM***

"Ugh…Ahh!!"

"Eat paintballs homo!" "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Muwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!"

-------------------------------------------------

We both walked out from behind the tree, guns loaded.

"I am the Exterminator, prepare to be exterminated, vermin!" I said in a robot like voice.

"If I'm going down, you're going down with me!" he shouted back.

We both charged at each other with our guns and shot everywhere, all of them missing the target. We stopped two feet away from each other, panting from all the running and firing.

"Your good" I said to him.

"You too" he replied.

"But, I'm not going down yet! Yah!!!" I shouted as I charged at him and fired.

He charged back and fired, it was an all out paintball war. Somehow we ended up doing a matrix, as we were twisting through the air shooting at each other in slow motion. Smoke surrounded us as we stopped and stood opposite each other.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"Wow, looks like Chimix did a good job at getting these guys" Helexsca said, poking Marluxia with her gun.

"Well no point in playing now, all that's left, is Xigbar" Larxene said carelessly.

"Ugh, all that running for nothing. Let's go" Dayvex mumbled.

* * *

(Chimix P.O.V)

A smirk arose from my face as I stared at him, "looks like I win, Xigbar".

When the smoke cleared he saw that he was hit by a blue paintball, my blue paintball.

"No!! I shall have my revenge!" he shouted as he fell onto his knees.

"Muwahahahahaha! I am the winner!" I shouted with a smile.

"**The paintball war is over and the winner is the blue team! With the total of five players!" **Xemnas's voiced called out again through the speakers.

"Woohoo! We won!" I shouted as I took off the paintball gear.

"Yeah!"

"You showed them whose boss!"

"We didn't even have to do anything!"

"Never again…"

"Cheer up Dayvex!" Helexsca said.

"Yeah! You're the one who said you wanted to play!" Kitexa exclaimed.

"B-but!"

"No buts!" Helexsca shouted.

The door slid open and there stood Xemnas 'in all his glory'.

"Congratulations in winning and for that you get the prize!"

"Oooohhhh, what is it?" Helexsca asked excitedly.

"This!" He pulled out his hand from his pocket and opened them in front of the group.

"**..."** We were all speechless as we stared at his hand.

"Here is $10 and since there are 5 of you, you will all get $2 each"

"**YOU CHEAPSKATE! GIVE US A REAL PRIZE!" **We all shouted in unison.

"Can't be helped this is all the other team had" Xemnas said calmly.

"**Aww..."**

* * *

"That was fun! We should play paintball more often" I said happily.

"NO! NEVER AGAIN!" Dayvex screamed as he tried to run away, only to get dragged back by Helexsca.

"Don't worry Dayvex, it won't be like last time. We'll train harder and get better so we can have fun too!" Kitexa said enthusiastically.

"_Take this! And that! Ha! Had enough yet?"_

"What was that?" Kitexa said as we all gave confused looks.

"_Ha! Such a weak attack can't defeat me!"_

"Right…Let's check it out" Helexsca motioned them towards a door down the heads peeked in from the side of the door, our eyes widened. "You call me weak? That last attack was pathetic" Roxas shouted.

"What'd you say! Why you little brat!" Vexen shouted back.

"Oooo…"

"Oh yeah, I guess you've never been here before. This is the gym" Larxene explained.

"**We have a gym?! ...Cool..."**

"Yup"

We all charged in and starting checking the place out. I walked over towards where Lexaeus.

"What'cha doing?" I chimed.

"Lifting weights?" he answered as if it was obvious.

***Evil gleam***

"Hmm…only 2000kg? How about 1000kg more?" I chucked on some more weights and watched as he struggled.

"Hmm…maybe 2000kg?" I chucked more on.

"Whoa!" he yelled as his arms gave out.

"H-Help" he choked out.

"Hmm…I don't know…"

"P-P-Please"

"Okay!" I said happily as I lifted the weights with one arm.

My grin widened as I watched him catch his breath heavily and flopped back down on the bench.

"Sooooo…7000kg?"

Before I could blink, Lexaeus was off the bench and out the room. I laughed as I set down the weights.

* * *

(Kitexa P.O.V)

I walked around the room looking at all the cool, shiny things. Suddenly I bumped into something or someone.

"Are you ok?" a gentle voice asked.

My eyes opened and I felt my face heat up. He pulled me back up onto my feet and apologised.

"That's ok, I wasn't looking where I was going anyways" I smiled friendly.

"Thank God"

"So what'cha doing?"

"Practicing my moves!"

"You have moves?" I smirked a little.

"Hey! And yes I do!"

"You're bluffing!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

We kept on arguing for some time, "Why don't we step into the arena and I can show you!" Demyx shouted angrily.

"Bring it on cry-baby!-Wait we have an arena?!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Wait, we have an arena INSIDE our gym?!"

"Don't be silly, it's outside"

* * *

(Dayvex P.O.V)

I immediately lied down on the bench near the arena and fell into a light nap.

* * *

(Helexsca P.O.V)

As I walked around the room I noticed a body lying down on one of the benches. It wasn't until a closer look did I find out that person was Dayvex.

"Hey Dayvex!!" I yelled at him.

I didn't think he heard me since he didn't reply or he was just ignoring me, so I ran up to him and yelled, "WAKE UP!"

He shot up with an annoyed face, "what!"

"This is the gym, you know, where you work out and train. Not a place to sleep in, if you're so sleepy go to your own bed. Or is it that you're too lazy? Or maybe you think that no one will notice you and you might not have to fight anyone?"

"…"

"Well too bad! Haha!" I laughed wickedly.

"Huh?" He mumbled with that sleepy face acting as if he wasn't scared, but I knew he was! (A/N: Lol!)

"I'm challenging you to a sparring match!" I shouted at him, a massive grin glued on my face, my hands on my hips, making me feel triumphant.

"…Whatever, wake me up when the match starts" he said as he fell backwards onto the bench and fell asleep.

"Grr!" I growled, glaring at him with all my might.

* * *

(Kitexa P.O.V)

I prepared myself and entered into the arena. I saw Demyx holding his Sitar on the opposite side of me. I summoned my staff and got into a defensive position.

I saw the other members gather around the arena, and then I spotted Helexsca, Chimix and Dayvex.

"Yeah! Go Kitexa! Kick Demyx's butt good!" I heard Chimix shout.

"Ready?"

"Whenever you are"

"Dance water dance!" Demyx chanted.

Water shot out from thin air and spiralled towards me. I ran towards the right side dodging as much as I could. When I thought I gained enough distance from it I looked behind me, my big mistake.

The water had rebounded off the ground and had followed me. I thought of a plan fast. I dashed again towards Demyx making it look like I was going to attack him. Just as I planned the water followed me, I held up my staff making it seem like I was going to attack now.

Instead I dug my staff towards the ground and leapt over Demyx, then summoning up my shield. The water crashed into 'Demyx' and went towards my shield, where it was reflected off.

The impact of the water pushed me back a couple of feet, splashing everywhere around me. When it stopped I dispersed the shield and looked around me, trying to find the opponent. _Clone?!_

"Dance water dance"

My eyes widened as I turned around in time to be collided with the water my opponent summoned and slammed against the wall of the arena. A sharp pain ran through me as I made contact with the wall. I felt the water wrap around my body, tightening every second. My eyelids became heavy and slowly closed, darkening my world.

_So, this is it, huh? I'm pathetic, so much for becoming a nobody. Ha, I can barely defend myself never mind my friends…_

"Come on Kitexa!"

_Huh?_

"You can do it!"

"Yeah! Beat that baby's butt all the way to err…somewhere very far from here!!"

_Helexsca, Dayvex, Chimix…My friends…Yeah! Let's do this!_

My eyes snapped open and I grinned under the water. I pushed my staff against the wall and used it to push me forward, out of the water prison and towards Demyx. I took aim and threw my staff towards Demyx like a javelin.

It hit him right in the middle of his forehead, which made him stumble back and fall on his butt.

Direct shot! Yeah! "Woohoo! Go Kitexa"

"Yeah! You go girl!"

"Show him whose boss!"

"Ahem"

"Sorry Xemnas!"

"Hn"

I grinned again as I landed on the floor perfectly. I re-summoned my staff and got into a defensive position, waiting for an attack.

He charged towards me with his sitar and tried to thwack me. I used my staff to block his attack and tried to push him back.

"Ha, you're done for now Kitexa" He evilly smiled, "dance water dance".

I heard a rush of water and jumped away, barely dodging the water coming from behind. This time though it didn't crash into Demyx, it merely stopped in front of him and swivelled back towards me.

I jumped out of the way again and ran towards Demyx with my staff in an offensive position, ready to strike.

Our weapons clashed together, the water behind me closed towards me where I summoned a shield to block. It worked but it wasn't all that effective. I swung my staff towards the back of Demyx's legs, making him collapse onto the floor. I saw the water waver a bit but then carried on colliding with my shield.

I wonder…

I kept attacking and trying to knock him down more, when I did, I saw the water waver every time. I had to think fast on a plan to win, which was totally impossible cause I kept getting distracted by the cheering of my friends, that are supposedly trying to help me.

I swung my staff at him again but this time he grabbed the end of it and flung me towards the arena wall. I managed to land on the wall with my feet, I used it to push me off and land a punch onto Demyx's face.

I flipped and landed on the floor crouching down with the staff in my hands again. I didn't notice until now that I was utterly pooped, and if I'm pooped, I'm dead.

Gah…I need a plan fast!

"What's the matter, getting tired already? Poor you" Demyx mocked, "Dance water dance"

Water came charging at me, I tried to jump away but it wasn't very far and I was too tired to run, so I settled with summoning a shield. But it didn't exactly help since I was exhausted, the water just broke through it and knocked me flying off my feet.

I skidded into a kneeling position and flung my staff at Demyx. He dodged by jumping up into the air, "It'll take more than that to take me down!"

I quickly healed a bit of myself and jumped away from another water attack.

"Dance water dance"

I felt the water collide with my back, it started to form into a hand shape and wrapped around my body. Wind slapped me in the face, the last thing I could remember was seeing the arena wall and a sharp shooting pain running through my face and body.

* * *

(Dayvex P.O.V)

The match had ended just like that. I saw Helexsca scream and fly off towards Kitexa. Chimix, beside me, was gripping onto the railings. Her hair covered her face so I couldn't see her face. Then I noticed that the railings were bending and breaking under her strength.

"Err…Chimix, you might want to calm down" I pointed towards the now bent railings.

"Huh? Oh, oops" she replied.

She didn't sound sorry, but now I could see her face I saw her glaring at Demyx or maybe it was the wall behind him, who knows. Though I think I saw the wall start to crack.

* * *

(Helexsca P.O.V)

"Kitexa!" I yelled.

I jumped over the railings of the arena and flew towards Kitexa.

"Kitexa! Wake up!" I panicked.

I began to pick her up and was planning on carrying her to the medical room but a shadow loomed over me. I looked back and glared at the person.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I'm sorry if I hurt her so bad"

"You should be!"

"Hey! It was a sparring match, anyways I'll take her to the medical room"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going there as well. She did big damage on me too!" He said whilst rubbing his forehead.

"No, I mean why should I trust you? For all I know you might beat her up again! Or worse, you might rape her!"

"Wah-!"

"Oh I see! That was your plan all along! Knock her out and then take advantage of her!"

"Hey! No! Wait!"

"How could you! That's as low as anyone could get!"

"No-It wasn't like-I didn't-I want my mummy!" he cried, tears streaming down his face.

"Tch, baby"

"_Mummy is over here Demmy-chan!"_ A voice that sounded just like Xigbars shouted.

The next thing I saw shocked me, Saix was right next to us.

"I'll take Kitexa to the medical room" he said.

I passed the unconscious Kitexa to him and watched as he walked towards Demyx's direction.

"You follow me as well" he ordered.

* * *

"Hey Helexsca!" I heard Chimix shout.

I looked up towards the stands and saw Chimix waving like a maniac. I awkwardly waved back giving a little smile as well.

"Your match is up!"

My eyes widened as I suddenly remembered that I declared a match against Dayvex. I started to get a little nervous, seeing as I had no chance against him since he has Telekinetic powers AND can read minds. _Oh why did I challenge him again?!_

"Err…Um…" I stuttered.

I saw Dayvex jump down from the stands, looking all 'cool'-like and walk towards the opposite side of the arena.

Chimix must have read my mind because the next thing I knew a white bag had landed in my hands. I looked towards Chimix and saw her smiling evilly and waving again.

I silently prayed to the Lords up above and mentally thanked Chimix, then downed the whole bag of 'sugar'.

* * *

(Chimix P.O.V)

I smiled like a maniac as I watched Helexsca down the bag of 'sugar' I chucked at her. Man was Dayvex in for a big surprise. I looked over towards Dayvex to see him standing there with his hands in his pockets, and a sleepy looking face on.

"Hey! Dayvex! Good Luck!" I yelled out, giving him a thumb up.

He stared back at me for a minute and lazily waved his hand. A vein pop grew on my forehead as I made a mental note to smack him after the battle. Oh yeah! The battle! I looked over to see Helexsca chuck the now empty 'sugar' bag across the arena.

"Go Helexsca! Make sure you beat him up good! Or else I will!"

* * *

(Helexsca P.O.V)

"Go Helexsca! Make sure you beat him up good! Or else I will!"

I looked up and smirked towards Chimix. I got into my defensive stance and waited for Dayvex to make his move.

I watched him intently, waiting for his first move. But he never moved. Then I felt a pain shoot through my arm as I saw something sharp and shiny fly past.

"Argh!" I hissed.

I unconsciously held onto my bleeding arm, glaring at Dayvex. Who still stood there, a little smile plastered on his lips. His two Sai's floating either side of him.

I quickly summoned my wings and flew up a couple of feet, gaining some distance between his attack range. My instincts kicked in and I looped back, just in time to dodge a flying dagger. A sensed another one coming at me from behind as I quickly summoned my claws in an attempt to block the attack. Which worked until I saw the other dagger make a sharp turn and heading towards me again. I used my other claw and blocked the other attack. Both of the daggers were pushing with immense strength that I flinged them towards the ground as I flew up even higher. Before the daggers hit the ground, as my intention failed, they made another sharp turn and flew up towards me again. I dodged the incoming daggers and flew towards Dayvex with my claws ready to slash him.

As I was charging towards him, something small passed me and blocked my attack. It was his Sai's. _He's fast._

"It's easy when you have a mind like mine" He said.

_What!? He r-read my mind?! No way! That little piece of-_

"I don't think you should finish that thought, and yes I did read your thoughts. Did you forget that I could read minds?"

_Oh yeah…stupid me!!_

"Yes, stupid you" he smirked.

"Dayvex!! I'm going to rip you to shreds!" I shouted angrily.

"You sure about that?" he remarked.

I felt his daggers pushing me back with more strength, my feet slowly sliding backwards, pushing up some dirt. I back flipped and landed a couple feet away. The daggers flew towards me again but faster, I used my wings as shields as I didn't have enough time to dodge again.

Vibrations ran through my wings to my body, I shook in pain then everything started to fade out of my vision.

Smacking myself as hard as I could, I tried to stay conscious. Transforming into a leopard I sped towards Dayvex, then changing into a bear I clawed him several times. I quickly changed into an eagle just in time as I dodged the oncoming daggers of doom! Flying towards the opposite side of where Dayvex was I took shelter behind one of the massive boulders from the previous battle, trying to catch my breath.

_Why hasn't my sugar frenzy started yet!?_

* * *

(Chimix P.O.V)

I looked confusedly at Helexsca as she continued to battle Dayvex, who by the way was still standing in that same spot!

***glare***

_This is weird, the sugar should have worked its way through her system by now._

I continued to stare at Helexsca, trying to figure out what was happening or what wasn't happening.

I located the white bag that was now left abandoned to the side of the arena. Scrunching my eyes, I read out the letters that were imprinted onto the bag.

'_S...S-A...S-A-L...T…Salt...Oops...'_

I glanced back nervously at Helexsca, seeing her struggle with Dayvex's flying daggers.

"HELEXSCA!" I cried.

"What!?" She shouted back angrily, narrowly dodging the oncoming dagger.

"That wasn't sugar! It was salt!"

"WHAT?! CHIMIX I'LL KILL YOU AFTER THIS!"

"…And I was going to give you the real bag, oh well. Have fun playing with Dayvex!" I grinned, sitting back down, enjoying the show.

"CHIMIX!"

"Fine…" I sighed, grabbing the REAL bag of sugar and chucking it into the arena.

'_Wonder how she couldn't tell the difference when she ate the whole bag...'_

I saw her jumping over to catch the bag, but then it vanished.

"Where'd it go?!" I yelled.

"Argh!" Helexsca shouted, being cut by the flying daggers.

I searched around the arena, finally spotting the bag of sugar impaled into the wall with one of Dayvex's daggers.

"Helexsca over there!" Pointing towards the bag of sugar.

* * *

(Helexsca P.O.V)

"_Helexsca over there!"_

With a sudden burst of speed, I flew down towards Dayvex, knocking him onto his butt from the force. I swerved towards the right, flying back to the bag of sugar. Grabbing it I tipped it all in my mouth.

(Normal P.O.V)

After a couple seconds later, Helexsca started laughing weirdly.

"Kukuku..."

Raising her head, her eyes shined red.

"Prepare to be beaten up big time Dayvex! Muwahahahahahaha!" She screamed, flying at a new incredible speed.

Charging towards Dayvex, slashing him everytime she could. Of course Dayvex occasionally blocked with his daggers and dodged a couple of times. When he saw her speed slow down for a second he sent his daggers towards her at the same incredible speed, pushing her back towards the walls.

"Grr...Dayvex! I'm going to kill you for sure this time!"

"Oh shit..."

The whole fight was nothing but blurs. They both moved at such incredible speed it was hard to keep track at where they were and who was winning.

* * *

(Chimix P.O.V)

"Hey who do you think will win?" I heard a voice beside me say. Turning I saw Axel, his eyes glued to the fight.

"Don't know. For Helexsca, Dayvex is a tough opponent. Even the sugar boost won't help her so much as to win the match"

"Oh...IM BETTING $100 ON YOU HELEXSCA SO YOU BETTER WIN!"

"Wha-? Axel... ***Sweatdrop* **...Then...DAYVEX IM BETTING ON YOU TOO DONT YOU DARE LOSE THIS MATCH! OR YOUR HEAD IS MINE!"

Turning towards Axel, we both grinned like mad men. We continued cheering on for our friends.

* * *

"Aww man! That was a let down! I can't believe it!" I shouted.

Jumping down from the stands I jogged over to the unconscious Helexsca and Dayvex, poking them with my foot.

"Hey someone take them to the medical room...You! New guy, take them to the infirmary!" I screamed at him.

The new member, Kaix, immediately jumped down from the stands, where he was watching from, picked them up then ran towards the infirmary in a matter of seconds. (A/N: Hehe Cakes...)

"Tch...How boring" I pouted.

"Looks like it's my time to shine! I will finally get to kick your butt!"

That voice...I only know one being that has such an obnoxious voice...Marluxia!

"What do you want gay man?!"

"G-Gay man?! Hmph! I guess someone as ugly as you wouldn't understand this level of beauty!"

"Huh?! Beauty? What beauty? All I see is a homosexual narcissist!"

"H-How dare you! That's it lets fight right now!"

"Bring it on flower boy!" I shouted.

I got into my fighting stance summoning Hamham, while he jumped down from the stands. He summoned his scythe and stood there with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

"Today is the day that I, the Great Marluxia, will take down the ugly demon Chimix!" He boasted.

"In your dreams!-No wait! Not even in your dreams will you ever beat me! Eat my dust Marluxia!" I screamed, charging at him.

I jumped up and slammed my weapon onto the ground where Marluxia had been, creating a huge crater. Marluxia though was smart enough to move away.

"Damn..." I cursed.

"Ha! Is that the best you can do, ugly?" He shouted.

He ran towards me with the speed of an assassin, pulling his scythe back ready to swing at me. I flipped backwards, just as he swung, keeping a fair distance away. I gripped Hamham and hit the ground between us, sending cracks in the ground towards him. The ground beneath him shook, as he jumped away a large hole appeared from the cracks.

"Grr...Stupid Marluxia..."

"Haha! Take this!" He cried, running towards me again with his scythe.

I jumped to the left a little too late as the scythe sliced my right arm. Twisting my wrist around I countered with a hit towards his stomach with Hamham. Skidding back at least 10 metres, I gripped onto Hamham again, charging forward. I swung my weapon at him, he blocked with his scythe. He attacks back and I block. It kept like that for a while I guessed as we were both getting exhausted.

"Grr! Damn it! Why can't I beat you! It's obvious I'm stronger than you!" Marluxia growled in frustration.

"I should be asking you the same thing! Stupid gay man! Just lose already!" I shouted back.

I jumped up in the air, hovering right above. I flipped forwards and landed my Hamham where he had been standing a millisecond ago. Another massive crater erupted from my attack. Back flipping, I got into a defensive stance and scanned the area.

"An amateur like you will never be able to detect 'The Graceful Assassin' with his incredible speed" He gloated.

"If it's so incredible how come I'm still here fighting you!" I snapped back.

"As the saying goes 'Idiots can't die peacefully!'" He shouted again.

"That's 'Idiots can't catch colds!' You just can't die peacefully then either!"

"Neither can you!"

"**Grr!!!!"**

I felt a sudden jolt of pain towards my back, pushing me forward towards the cold ground. I felt a shadow loom over me, turning my head a little I could already tell it was Marluxia.

"Where'd all your confidence go?" He smirked.

_Stupid Marluxia..._

I gritted my teeth, grabbing Hamham I turned it into its drill form. Slamming it into the ground, rocks and dirt flew around the air. It created enough of a distraction to get me out of there. I got back into my defensive stance once I was 20 metres away from him.

Changing Hamham back, I charged towards Marluxia, him charging towards me as well. He attacked with his scythe and I blocked with my Hamham, each of us pushing against each other.

"Just admit defeat already! You know i've won!" He said with a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Ha! Defeat is never an option for me!"

I pushed him back and then roundhouse kicked him in the right side. Although he blocked, I knew it hurt him enough. Running to him again I swung my weapon at him. He ducked and I felt immense pain as he kicked into my stomach, sending my flying backwards. I skidded across the ground, a huge burn rising up my back.

"Stupid pink haired transvestite..." I groaned, slowly picking myself up.

"I heard that!" I heard him shout.

"Yeah? Well good! Cause its true!-Oof"

I felt myself being slammed against the stadium wall. A shadow loomed over me whilst a sharp edge was lightly pushed against my neck.

"Give up? If you beg now I might just let you live-"

He was sent flying to the other side of the stadium as I super kicked him, right in the nuts as well!

"Ha! If anyone's going to be begging for their life it's you, Marluxia!"

Pushing myself off the wall with my super strength I flew through the stadium, aiming my fist to where his face was. His head dodged to the side, missing my punch by an inch but still got hit in the aftershock. I flipped back avoiding his kick and got into my defence stance.

"Your quite good Chimi-chan" He mocked.

"Argh! Don't call me that, you brainless booger picker!" I retorted.

***Gasp* **"Take that back you ugly monster from hell!"

"Oh yeah? Since I'm from hell I'll take you down with me next time!"

"Nooo! " ***Sobs***

I put away Hamham and got into a different stance. As he ran towards me, in tears, he swung his scythe in fury. I ducked and kicked him in the stomach, then spun around and side kicked him with my other foot towards the stadium walls. Running towards where he was, I jumped and sent a flying kick towards him. Though as soon as I reached him, his hand snapped out towards my leg and flung me to the side. Flipping in the air and landing on my feet, I pushed myself off the floor and towards him again. I aimed a punch towards his face which he dodged, then one towards his stomach which he blocked with his scythe.

"That's dangerous you know? Your scythe could break _Marly-chan_" I mocked back.

His eyes widened and he was replaced with pink rose petals. I quickly jumped back and scanned the whole stadium, getting into a defensive stance. My instincts kicked in as I ducked in time to avoid a mass of rose petals shooting across. I rolled away dodging as Marluxia came slamming his scythe into the ground where I was before. But I was hit by the shockwave it emitted.

"Wow, so you DO have some skills, _Marly!_" I chuckled.

Punching the ground I chucked the rocks at Marluxia, distracting him as he blocked them all. I ran behind him and sent one of my famous 'Bone shattering' punches; of course I've never done it before but meh.

"Argh!"

"Hehehe"

He swung his scythe backwards and narrowly scratched my stomach as I jumped back too late.

"Ow...Now I need a new cloak!" I complained, "You're paying for it!"

I jumped up again and drop kicked him, creating a mini crater around us. Walking over towards his body, I nudged him with my foot but he disappeared only to be replaced with petals again. My eyes widened, "Shi-". A sharp pain ran through my back as I saw Marluxia standing over me grinning like a mad man. I quickly made a portal and re-appeared on the other side of him, sending a round house kick with all my strength. As he fell forward he swung his scythe and created numerous shockwaves, all of them unfortunately hitting their target.

* * *

(Marluxia P.O.V)

"Haha! Now who's the loser? Ouch...Man I think you broke all of my ribs!" I said as I stared at Chimix's corpse lying on the ground covered with several heavy cuts.

My eyes closed as I tried frantically to open them again, but when I did I noticed that Chimix wasn't there anymore. Before I could turn around I was quickly pushed to the ground. Still trying hard to breath from my broken ribs, I slowly turned my head just enough to see her face.

"How-You shouldn't be able to move..." I croaked out.

"Did you forget I had rejuvenation? All I had to do was speed up the time for the cells to heal me" She replied, "Now...Die quietly!"

Before I could acknowledge what was happening I felt my body shake in pain before I blacked out.

* * *

(Chimix's P.O.V)

"Oh come on! I didn't hit him THAT hard..." I shouted at Vexen as he tended the 'patients'.

"Would you look at what he looks like? I don't know what your definition is of how hard or soft you hit him but please remember you have super strength!" Vexen shouted back, _"Stupid brat"._

"I heard that..." I replied.

Looking towards the bed where Marluxia was, one could barely recognise him. He was covered in casts and there were several cords attached to him.

"_Stupid Marluxia and his weak body..."_

"...Chimix...I'm going to...kill you...some...day...!" I heard Marluxia whisper.

"Oh really now, Marluxia? Well good luck with that!" I said, dripping in sarcasm. I punched him 'jokingly' in the stomach as I made my way towards my friends!

"Hey guys! Even though you two are still asleep...Hey Dayvex!" I chirped.

"Hey, I'm guessing you won?" He replied.

"Yup! It's so great to have rejuvenation!"

"If only Kitexa was awake we wouldn't have to be stuck here with the transvestite and the captain of the geeks"

"**We heard that!"**

"...I'm going to get some ice cream!" I said, already half way out the room.

"I want chocolate!" I heard Dayvex shout.

"Get it yourself!"

* * *

When we reached the kitchen, there were already several members there pigging out on some junk food. Dayvex already sped off looking for food. Sitting at the end of the table I stared at them.

"...Don't you guys know how to cook?" I questioned.

"It's not that they don't know how but that they are too lazy" Zexion answered back from the seat next to me.

"...Do you EVER eat, Zexion? All I ever see you doing is reading!"

"Yes I do eat, everyone has to eat or they'll die"

"Even you guys?!"

"No, we'll just become weak"

"Oooh...Hey, where's the ice cream?" I asked looking around.

"In the freezer"

"Where's the freezer?"

"In the kitchen"

"Grr...Zexion...!" I growled.

***Sigh* **"It's next to the door"

"Oh! Yay!-...Is this all you have? ...Man you guys are weird..." I grabbed some sea salt ice creams and started eating them back at the table along with Dayvex and his toast.

* * *

(Helexsca P.O.V)

"Ugh...I feel like crap" I groaned as I sat up, "Where are those guys?"

Getting up and walking towards Kitexa I shook her, "Kitexa!"

"Mmmm..."

"Don't 'Mmmm' Me! Get up!" I shouted flipping her off the bed.

"Ah! What the hell Helexsca?" She shouted back.

"Come on we are going to go find the others" I ordered.

"Eh? They're probably in the kitchen, because I know I'm hungry as well"

"Come on then!" I said, dragging the half asleep Kitexa with me.

* * *

"...What the hell happened to the kitchen?" I asked as I stared at the ruins of our beloved kitchen.

"Chimix ate an ice lolly"

"I thought she only gets hyper on ice cream? How'd she get hyper from ONE ice lolly?"

"Hell knows..."

"So where is she..." Looking round the rubbles of bodies and wood.

"Found her" Kitexa pointed out.

"Please get her off me..."

I turned to see that Chimix was latched onto a blushing Zexion, sleeping.

"Hahaha!! Zexion's blushing!! Someone get a camera! Hahaha!" I laughed.

"_Teddy..."_ We heard Chimix whisper, this caused Zexion to blush even more.

"Ahaha, Chimix is soo cute when she's hyper!" I screamed as I went and hugged her as well.

"Ahhh!! Someone help me!"

"...Was that Saix?" Dayvex asked.

"Couldn't be! Why would he ask for our help?" Xigbar replied.

"Maybe he's getting raped..." Demyx spoke out.

**"****...Bahahahahahahahahha!!" **We all laughed.

***Crash* *Thump* *Bam* *Thud***

"Someone stop him!" A disturbed looking Saix shouted as he entered the kitchen.

"Who?" Kitexa asked.

"_Saix...Where are you?~"_

**"****...OMG!"**

"What-Why-How?!" Axel screamed.

**"****Huh? **What's going on?" Me, Kitexa and Dayvex asked.

"Ah, yeah. Xemnas is drunk" Larxene said calmly.

**"****What?!"**

"Saix, what did you do?" Luxord questioned, drinking his tea calmly.

"I didn't do anything! When I went to report to him he was already like that!"

"_Saix?~"_

"Oh God! He's coming closer! Hide me!" Saix screamed, ducking behind Lexaeus.

***Bam***

"Where is...***hiccup*** Saix?" Xemnas slurred, walking towards us.

All of us shook our heads as we backed away from him.

"Hey~ Superior~" A voice called out.

"Chimix!~ ***Hiccup* **Where's Saix?" Xemnas asked again.

"Saix~?" Chimix replied, still half asleep.

"_**Chimix! No!"**_ We all half shouted half whispered to her.

"Un...Here he is..." She said, tugging Saix out from behind Lexaeus.

"Saix!~" Xemnas screamed running towards him.

"S-Superior! Please control yourself and wake up!" Saix said frantically, ducking behind the table ruins.

"Chimix..." Dayvex said.

"Un?"

"Saix is so going to kill you when this is over" I answered for him.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong! Besides I obeyed Superior didn't I?" She complained, walking back over, glomping Zexion. "Sleepy..."

"It's getting late. Let's go Chimix" I called out.

"Come on teddy..." She said dragging Zexion with her.

"Er...Dayvex?"

"Yeah, yeah" We watched as Dayvex walked over towards Chimix and knocked her out.

"Who's carrying her this time?-" Dayvex asked.

"**You" **Me and Kitexa replied instantly.

***Sigh* **"Stupid Helexsca and Kitexa" I heard Dayvex whisper.

"Hurry up!" I shouted to him, already walking up the stairs.

"_Wait don't leave me here, guys!" _Saix shouted.

Looking back down I saw all the other members leave as well and Saix grabbing onto the door. ***Sweatdrop***

* * *

Flopping onto my bed I burrowed into my covers and immediately fell asleep after seeing the others get into their beds.

"_Mm...Where's teddy..."_

_Chimix... _***Sweatdrop***

**

* * *

Michi **- Omg...

**Chelsea **- Hehe, so cute!

**Michi **- I'll kill you...

**Chelsea **- Eep!

**Davey **- Atleast its finished!

**Michi - **I guess... o.o Oh yeah, readers! We _may _be ending it on chapter 9, too much of a hassle. :D

**Demyx **- Review please~ 3

**

* * *

Bloopers!**

_When we reached downstairs I saw Chimix chasing Demyx and other members watching in amusement. When I sat down at the table I noticed Kitexa eating her food, "hey!" I greeted._

"_Good morning to you too Helexsca" Kitexa responded._

"_What's going on over there?" I asked._

"_Nothing much, Chimix is chasing Demyx" she replied._

"_Why?"_

"_Ice cream"_

_***Sweatdrops***_

"_Typical Chimix, she'll do anything for ice cream"_

_**-Background**__** "Give it!", "No!", "Give it!", "No!", "Give it!!!", "No! This is MY sea salt ice lolly!"**__**- *BAM***_

"_Err...What just happened?" - Michi_

"_It wasn't me!" - Marluxia_

"_Demyx ran into the door..." - Chimix_

"_Oh...Wake him up and carry on! We don't have all day!" - Michi_

"_Demmy-chan! Dont worry mommy will give you CPR!" - ??? :D_

_

* * *

We entered a room filled with a florescent blue light._

"_I guess we're the blue team" I stated._

"_Oh, what gave you that idea?" Dayvex said sarcastically._

"_Hey, you two! Quit it before I shoot you down in there" Chimix threatened._

"_But we're on the same team" Dayvex said._

"_Yeah, so what? It doesn't mean I can't shoot my own team mates" Chimix replied._

"_Well your not suppose to shoot them" I pointed out._

"_Whatever, team mate or not, I'll shoot anyone that gets in my way" she threatened._

"_**Everybody please suit up and get ready, the doors will be opened in 10 minutes–" "Superior~" "S-Stop! Don't touch there~ahhh S-Sa-" *BAM* *THUMP* *THUD***_

"_Er...What are they doing in there?!" - Michi_

"_Why don't you go check?" - Chelsea_

"_Why don't YOU go check?" - Michi_

"_No way! Demyx go check!" - Chelsea_

"_Eh? Um...Ok...-Ah!!" - Demyx_

"_...Demyx? You coming back?" - Michi_

"_I think they killed him..." - Chelsea_

"_God damn it! Marluxia! You're gay so you won't be affected! Go check!" - Michi_

"_Hey!! I am NOT gay! And I'm not checking! Get Xigbar!" - Marluxia_

"_Sure I'll check~ Ooh" - Xigbar_

"_...Argh! Forget it! I'm taking my break!" - Michi_

* * *

"_What'cha doing?" I chimed._

"_Lifting weights?" he answered as if it was obvious._

_***Evil gleam***_

"_Hmm…only 2000kg? How about 1000kg more?" I chucked on some more weights and watched as he struggled._

"_Hmm…maybe 2000kg?" I chucked more on._

"_Whoa!" he yelled as his arms gave out._

"_H-Help" he choked out._

"_Hmm…I don't know…"_

"_P-P-Please"_

"_..."_

"_...Cut! Chimix you are suppose to help him!" – Chelsea_

"_Yeah but...I wanna see him suffer some more" – Chimix_

_***Sweatdrop***_

_

* * *

(Helexsca P.O.V)_

"_Kitexa!" I yelled._

_I jumped over the railings of the arena and flew towards Kitexa._

"_Kitexa! Wake up!" I panicked._

_I began to pick her up and was planning on carrying her to the medical room but a shadow loomed over me. I looked back and glared at the person._

"_What do you want?" I hissed._

"_I'm sorry if I hurt her so bad"_

"_You should be!"_

"_Hey! It was a sparring match, anyways I'll take her to the medical room"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm going there as well. She did big damage on me too!" He said whilst rubbing his forehead._

"_No, I mean why should I trust you? For all I know you might beat her up again! Or worse, you might rape her!"_

"_Wah-!"_

"_Oh I see! That was your plan all along! Knock her out and then take advantage of her!"_

"_Yeah! So what if I wanted to!" - Demyx_

"_...CUT! That isn't the lines! Demyx!!" - Michi_

"_Huh? But it says so right here!" __***Sobs* **__- Demyx_

"_...Marluxia!" – Chelsea_

"_It wasn't me this time!" - Marluxia_

"_Then...Axel!! You are SO dead!" - Michi_

"_Ahh!!" - Axel_

* * *

"_WHAT?! CHIMIX I'LL KILL YOU AFTER THIS!"_

"…_And I was going to give you the real bag, oh well. Have fun playing with Dayvex!" I grinned, sitting back down, enjoying the show._

"_CHIMIX!"_

"_Fine…" I sighed, grabbing the REAL bag of sugar and chucking it into the arena._

'_Wonder how she couldn't tell the difference when she ate the whole bag...'_

_I saw her jumping over to catch the bag, but then it vanished._

"_Where'd it go?!" I yelled._

"_Argh!" Helexsca shouted, being cut by the flying daggers._

_I searched around the arena, finally spotting the bag of sugar impaled into the wall with one of Dayvex's daggers._

"_Helexsca over there!" Pointing towards the bag of sugar._

"_Argh! Screw this!" __***Pulls out gun and shoots Dayvex* **__- Helexsca_

**_Fatality_**

"_Erm...She killed Dayvex..." - Michi_

"_My character! ...Oh well" - Davey_

_***Sweatdrops***_

"_Bring in Dayvex #2!" - Chelsea_

_

* * *

He ran towards me with the speed of an assassin, pulling his scythe back ready to swing at me. I flipped backwards, just as he swung, keeping a fair distance away. I gripped Hamham and hit the ground between us, sending cracks in the ground towards him. The ground beneath him shook, as he jumped away a large hole appeared from the cracks._

"_Grr...Stupid Marluxia..."_

"_Haha! Take this!" He cried, running towards me again with his scythe._

_***Trips* *Smooooooooch***_

"_...What just happened...?" - Michi_

"_I don't know..." - Chelsea_

"_...Cut! Marluxia you fool!" - Axel_

"_Only me and Chelsea are allowed to say cut!" - Michi_

"_...Marluxia...You! Are! SO! DEAD!!!" - Chimix_

"_AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" – Marluxia_

"_...Let's pray for the poor sap" - Chelsea_

"_...Nah!" - Everyone_

* * *

"_So where is she..." Looking round the rubbles of bodies and wood._

"_Found her" Kitexa pointed out._

"_Please get her off me..."_

_I turned to see that Chimix was latched onto a blushing Zexion, sleeping._

"_Hahaha!! Zexion's blushing!! Someone get a camera! Hahaha!" I laughed._

"_Teddy..." We heard Chimix whisper, this caused Zexion to blush even more._

"_Ahaha, Chimix is soo cute when she's hyper!" I screamed as I went and hugged her as well._

"_...Are you going to stop anytime soon like?" - Chelsea_

"_No" - Chimix and Helexsca_

"_Please get her off me..." - Zexion_

"_Nooo! I don't wanna ever let go!" - Chimix_

_***Sweatdrop***_


End file.
